


Six Senses

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Beach Days, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza Proposals, V is his own character, a study in the six senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: A look into the six senses and the forms they take in the shape of Dante and Vergil's relationship.Mission 5: ScentThere are very few things a man could ask for in life. Waking up next to their beloved, their warm scent curled into the bed sheets, a sense of belonging. Vergil could have it every morning, if Dante says yes.





	1. Chapter 1

1: Sight

It was date night. Dante had been so busy at work, he barely had any time for Vergil. At night, he would come home, eat some leftover pizza and go to bed. His dreams were always about Vergil. What he'd finally do once he had time for him. 

Go out to a movie? Nothing good was in the theaters, and butter popcorn gave Vergil a headache.

Summerfest was going on. Vergil hates crowds and was no good at roller skating. The dent on the rink boards can attest for that. And the mini-golf? He just got the bill in the mail from the Hyatt next door over that broken window on the 24th floor. Oops. 

Tonight, Dante finally had off. No demons to fry, no babysitting Patty, no chaperoning Lady and Trish's barhopping on 13th Street. 

He called Vergil and asked him on a date. At first, Vergil played hard to get. He told Dante that he would rather stay inside and read, having gotten pretty far into a new murder mystery. Dante whined about finally having the night off and again asked him on a date. 

Vergil smirked. Placing his glasses in his mouth in contemplation, he replied, "Fine. Why don't you come over and pick me up? But you have to come blindfolded. I'll send for an Uber driver at this address. I'll tell them all about our little game, and when you arrive, I want to knock your socks off about how good I look." 

'Smug asshole..' Dante thought to himself, but smiled. That was one of the very things he loved about his brother. 

"Alright, jerkass. You got yourself a deal. See you soon!" he replied, hanging up the phone. 

His heart skipped a beat. Vergil wearing something that'll knock his socks off. But Vergil dressed impeccably all the time; neatly pressed shirts with tight dress pants that accented his long, slender legs and toned ass, he was put together like the sexiest model in the world...and was all his.

And here he was in a distressed black henley and a red jacket. He wasn't expecting the night off so he forgot to shave (Lady threatened to shave him bare once, Dante laughed at the sudden whiff of blue sword that chased her all over the agency over that threat). A neat little trim would have been nice, but there wasn't any time. 

His Uber came in the nick of time and-

Holy Shit It's Nico. 

The car horn beeped loudly, aggressively outside the agency, along with Ms. Goldstein poking her body out the window shouting "Yo hotshot, get your ass out here!" while throwing a cigarette at his door. 

Her driving skills were legendary. And not in a good way. He had heard from Nero that she was wild, a terrible driver, chaotic, tailgater, changing lanes, sometimes she'd drive the opposite direction on a one way street. 

There was no way Dante was getting in that car. Blindfolded no less. 

Vergil had done this on purpose. He just had to! There was no way his Uber driver couldn't have been Nico by coincidence. 

And how the hell did Uber hire her anyway? With her reputation?! 

"Come on! Your moneybags brother promised to pay me a good amount to drive you over, so you better come out or I won't see a dime!" 

Really? Vergil promised to pay her? What the hell. He really was trying to kill him. And maybe he deserved it, for neglecting him. Not on purpose, of course, work denanded his attention first. He needed to make money after all. 

But really, all he wanted to do was see Vergil. To hold him and kiss him and tell him he's beautiful and love him. He wanted to cuddle all night long and wake up in his arms and kiss him awake and have pancakes in the morning-Vergil said absolutely not, no syrup on the sheets! He hated sticky bedsheets-

-clears throat- of any other kind. 

After a few minutes of protesting, and Dante finally putting on the blindfold, he made his way to Nico's car. 

A long line of cars behind rejoiced as well, for the big hold up of North Redgrave was finally over. 

When they finally made it to Vergil's home, Nico practically threw Dante to his front steps. Dante had thrown up four times due to motion sickness, Nico drove like a silver bullet, running red lights-is that sirens? Nico, holy fuck pull over!-jumping over potholes, shouting at traffic coming at her-oh no I'm in the wrong lane-

Dante was so dizzy, his sight compromised from the blindfold, yet his world was spinning. He collapsed at Vergil's front steps, taking a second to get his coordinates, and Nico drove off, telling him his bill will be in the mail. 

Vergil finished his glass of wine, his twin senses tell him Dante was outside. Adjusting his glasses, he laced up his black thigh boots and began walking to his door. 

Northern Liberties, they called this area, it was where young people from the suburbs and new to the city came to live to invest in city life. It was hip, with some of the best bars and eateries around. 

He lived here with Nero. Technically, it was Nero's apartment, but Vergil helped with the bills and utilities. Nero loved having him there, having reconciled their differences and Vergil finally embracing the son he never knew he had. Everyone was surprised to see them get along so well once the initial turmoil was gone. 

Nero was out for the night. Him, V and Credo went out clubbing in Midtown Village. V wasn't familiar with clubs that weren't goth, and Credo was a saint. It was his first night out ever. Gods above, bless his soul. 

Nero, he could manage well enough. But put a few drinks in him and his spectral wings came out when someone pinched Credo's ass and pulled V on the dance floor at Voyeur. The three quickly fled and made their way to the Concourse, where they jumped in the ball pit and Nero found himself double teamed by Credo and V.

...Vergil sure hoped Nero was having fun tonight. In addition to paying Nico to drive Dante over, he promised a big tip if she would take care of Nero, too. 

"Any harm comes to my boy and I will report you." 

Dante finally came to, and began walking the familiar trek to his brother's apartment. In the door, towards the elevator, fourth floor up, don't make any noise, we'll get complaints again, door's unlocked, come right in. 

If anyone looks, ignore them, this is our world, you're the only one that matters to me. 

When Dante made it to the apartment, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Vergil stood there, drinking him in. 

And how his heart ached for his love. It had been a month. Sure, they talked and texted, that accidental semi-censored dick pic that he had sent everyone, but it didn't match having the real thing before him. 

"Dante.." 

His voice was sultry, smoky and sexy, Dante's body growing hot just at the sound of it. He wished he could see him. He could feel his presense, feel the warmth of his body as it came closer to him. But all he could see was black. 

Vergil's footsteps came closer, heels-heels?!-clicking against the polished wooden floorboards. 

The lights of the city in the background became dark when Vergil put the blinds down, and he pushed Dante to sit on the couch. 

He's wearing heels? Dante thought, his mouth watering at the thought of it. He heard the door lock, another shot of lust down his groin. 

Vergil stopped before his twin, his love, and looked at him, his eyes full of love. 

"My darling...you've finally come to me.." he said, placing his fingers under his chin, causing him to look up at him. 

His vision obscured, he had to imagine Vergil standing before him. A vision of beauty that no artist could dare try to replicate. 

"Vergil.." Dante all but moaned, leaning into his touch. 

Vergil's hands then trailed across his cheeks, stroking his stubble, and then, across his soft lips. Dante kissed each fingertip as they moved across his lips, when Vergil put his index finger in his mouth.

Dante immediately licked and sucked, causing a barely audiable groan to escape his mouth. Heat tore through his body, down to his groin and he quickly removed his finger before he lost his cool.

This was their night. He waited a whole month, he wanted to take it slow. 

It wasn't like Nero was going to 

Walk

In

That

Door

Dripping with seduction, Vergil wrapped his arms around Dante's neck, getting ready to mount him, when the door opened, and in walked Nero, V and Credo, their night prematurely ending with Credo losing his pants and wallet at Sugarhouse Casino.

"I told you we should have just gone to the Republican.." V muttered, when Nero dropped his keys and screamed "Dad! Dad what the absolute fuck?!"

"NERO?!" Vergil shouted. 

"Whoa...Mister V.." V said, his jaw dropped. Credo blushed his entire face red, and then he fainted.

Dante, still blindfolded, looked around the room trying to decipher the situation.

"Dad?! Why are you trying to..what are you doing with Uncle Dante, and most importantly, why are you only in-"  
Dante took off the blindfold, his jaw dropped and eyes grew wide at the sight of his beloved brother.

Wearing his red dress shirt and black tie.

The tinest black panties.

Black leather thigh high boots.

And those pristine glasses.

His hair was down, just like his twin brother's, just combed a little neater. 

"Vergil...fuck...Vergil..." Dante muttered, groaning as grew hot, ignoring the screaming trio behind him. "You look so hot.." he whispered in his neck, pulling Vergil on his lap. 

"Dante, not in front of-" Vergil said, all his confidence and seduction gone out the window, replaced with embarrassment and mortification. 

He let out an embarassed moan when Dante's hands ran down his back and grasped the panties, leaning in for a kiss. 

"Yo kids, get lost, can't you see we're on a date?" he said, looking over Vergil's shoulder. His request for a kiss was denied, and Vergil pressed his head down and into his brother's shoulder. 

"Get lost? This is my apartment! And my couch, don't fuck on my couch! Do you have any idea how much it'll cost to get your gunk out of it?" 

Mortified to the core, Vergil leapt out of Dante's lap and ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

"Nero...you can't be serious! I haven't seen my brother in a month, and I wanted to have a nice romantic night with him..why are you guys home so early anyway? Didn't Vergil give you like five hundred dollars to mess around with?" 

"Credo over here blew through it in a poker game. I tried to tell him to keep his hand, but he didn't listen. He had a full house, but...anyway..what the hell was going on here..?"

"Nero..what do you think?"

"I shouldn't have asked." 

"Great. I'm sorry, Uncle Dante. We ruined our night and yours." 

Dante felt bad once he saw Nero's frown. He looked like a picked puppy. V looked away in shame, too, also taking glances at a Credo who still wasn't awake yet.

"You should probably help him out. And..I guess the night isn't completely ruined. I can still spend time with Vergil." 

He quickly turned and walked towards Vergil's bedroom. The door opened and he walked in, joining his brother in bed. 

The TV was on, but Vergil wasn't really paying attention, he looked over, cringing at the news of the local baseball team blowing the lead against the worst team in the entire league, then looked back at Vergil, head in a book, but not really reading.

He had changed into a pair of light blue pajamas, his thigh highs and red shirt on the floor across the room.

"Hey.." Dante whispered, bringing Vergil's face towards him. Vergil hummed in response, allowing Dante's touch.

"It's not every day that we're caught like that, ya know." 

"To been seen like that in front of my only son and his friends..it's more than embarrassing.."

He looked away and added, "I'm supposed to be leading by example and here I am mounting you dressed like a stripper.."

"I loved it, Verge. You looked gorgeous." 

Vergil blushed. "How about now? But in my bulky and comfy pajamas?"

"Still gorgeous. The most beautiful man in any world."

He took Vergil into his arms and held him tight. Vergil curled into his hold, wrapping an arm around his waist, latching his head to his neck, nuzzling his facial scruff. 

"And he's right here in my arms."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Two: Hearing
> 
> Vergil, Nero, V and Credo are on a job in New Orleans. On a break, Vergil calls Dante, and confesses that he misses him. He decides that since the three are asleep, it's time to get a little naughty.

Mission Two: Hearing

"Vergil...I miss you.." 

One would think, Dante went 24 years without his brother, what's three weeks? 

A whole lot. 

After reuniting with his brother, affirming their love, it was hard for Dante to let go. The day Vergil and Nero left for their job (after what happened a two weeks ago, Vergil doesn't let Nero out of his sight). V and Credo were a bit ahead, Vergil not trusting them to not screw it up either.

Credo was straight-laced as anything, but around them, he was just another dumbass. Yes, he's been hit with the Sparda Idiot stick. 

They had been gone for three weeks, yes, they call each other during their downtime, while Dante speaks with Vergil, he can hear the trio fighting or chasing each other, Credo shouting at the two while Nero shrieks after being double teamed and pelted with the acorns that fell from the trees. 

Vergil threw a stick at them and accidentally hit V in the head, prompting him to hang up the phone and take V to the nearest hospital.

Sighing, Dante leans against his window and watches the rain fall. The ladies are away, Trish and Lady took Patty out for Italian ice and clothes shopping-don't tell Vergil, they took his credit card this time-

..and Dante thought he had bad luck with money; first Credo blows Vergil's cash at the casino, and now the three girls are going on a shopping spree on his dime.

The phone rings, taking Dante out of his thoughts, especially when it's Vergil's specific ring tone. Closer, by Nine Inch Nails. As if it could really be anything else. 

When he answers, there's silence at first.

It revs up Dante's nerves. Not in a good way, and he's reaching for Rebellion immediately.

"Vergil?" he asks.

"Dante..." is the reply, and Dante breathes a sigh of relief. "Holy shit, dude, don't scare me like that." he said.

"Sorry, had to make sure the kids were asleep." Vergil replied. "We had to take a detour. Credo went to a confessional booth at this local church to confess his gambling sin, V and Nero chased each other in the church and knocked over a scripture and I'm sure we're all going to hell this time. So now we're at a hotel for the night because V has food sickness." 

"Sounds like you're having a blast, Verge.." Dante said, his face breaking into a wide smile. 

"Hmm...I think I'd rather be with you." Vergil confessed cooly.

Dante nearly dropped his phone. He stumbled, nearly falling down, placing his hand on the edge of his bed. 

"Really? Vergil, you're fighting and killing demons, bonding with your son, and you'd rather...with me?" hevasked.

"That's riiiight..." Vergil sing songed, sending Dante's heart soaring. He was grinning like a cat when Vergil added, "These three are idiots, and there's only enough room for one idiot in my life." 

"Happy to please..." Dante said. As if Vergil could hear his smile, he said, "I miss you. I feel, we've been apart too long. We're currently in.." he pauses to look at the map beside him "..New Orleans...you remember this place, yes?"

"Yes...I do. I remember grinding on you against the wall at The Dungeon. We were dancing and kissing in that cage in the middle of the room. You felt so good that night, you bought everyone shots and then we had three hand grenades. You had the hangover from hell that day and we missed the Mardi Gras parade, but we could see it from the balcony." 

"You wanted to have sex that night, but I was too drunk. You said you kissed my vomit and not my lips." 

Dante laughed. Lightweight father, deadweight son.

"Yeah well, you couldn't consent, and I'd never fuck you if you were too drunk.." 

"Besides, you know I always want to have sex with you..it's my favorite thing in the world."

"Even over killing demons?"

"Yes."

"How about pizza?"

"Oh brother...now you've gone too far!"

"Dante. If you had to choose between sex with me, or pizza, for the rest of your life, which would it be?"

"That's not fair, and you know it."

"Pick one."

"I refuse to play your petty game, Vergil." "So you admit you like pizza better." "Don't put words in my mouth, Verge.."

"I'd rather put something else in your mouth.."

Dante froze.

Vergil's tone of voice sent a shot right down his groin, heat pooling in his loins.

"Oh Vergil..." 

"That's riiiight.."

There was a seductive laugh over the phone and the sound of footsteps and a door closing behind him.

"I want your mouth all over my cock.." Vergil said, the bed creaking beneath his weight as he lay down on it.

Dante breathed in. He could hear the sounds of Vergil undoing his belt, unfastening his button, unzipping his pants, the rustling of clothes as Vergil pushed them down his thighs and to his ankles. 

"Suck me, oh sweet brother. Lave my cock with your delicious tongue, watch me writhe under you like a Fortuna whore as you wrap your wet tongue around my length...kiss down me with those plush lips..taste me..my desire pooling at the tip.."

Dante moaned, and he began to picture himself on his knees, Vergil's hard and thick cock inching in his mouth, slowly, and then thrusting...thrusting...his crown, weeping with desire, hitting the back of his throat. He obediently swallows, each swipe of his tongue sending another wave of pleasure down his throat.

"Vergil.." 

"I grasp your hair, you look into my eyes as you sink lower on my prick, lips wet and swollen, sucking harder with each movement..oh Dante...yes...suck me harder..You thrust your mouth down me until your head is in my lap, my legs open more, thrusting upwards as you breathe in my heady musk."

Dante reaches down to touch himself, having already removed his pants. He wrapped a hand around his hardening length, watching it come to life just from his voice. 

"I want to suck you, too, Dante..so we switch sides. You on top of me, ass up, cock in my mouth while you suck mine. A..ying yang position they call it?"

"Sixty-nine...I've...I've heard.."

Vergil smirks as he hears panting, and the slick sound of masturbation. 

It makes him hot.

He takes himself in hand, throwing his head back, biting his lip as he moves slow, dick hardening at the thought of this hand being Dante's. 

He stops to spit into his hand, and begins again, stroking fast then slow, then fast, then slow again.

"Are you touching yourself now, Vergil?" Dante asked.

A grunt was Dante's only answer back and he smiled, hearing the wet sounds of Vergil touching himself, too.

"Your tongue feels so good on my ass, brother. I thrust backwards, sitting on your face, ass spread while you lick my hole, pink and inviting..can you smell my desire...my lust? You flick your tongue over my hole, once, twice, I moan like a slut around your cock, sucking you harder..

Dante pressed a wet finger against his entrance, opening his legs for better access. He's in, knuckle deep, searching, searching, pressing another finger inside, thrusting into those fingers, while his other hand rolls his balls, letting out another harsh moan.

"Vergil...oh god...Vergil..." he cries.

"Yes..Dante..."

"My tongue is inside you...can you feel the wet slide? Curling, probing, flicking...you taste so good, oh Dante...I thrust my tongue in you, how I wish I can see your debauched face...your taste is divine...

"Vergil..." Dante cries, imagining his slick fingers is Vergil's tongue, sending him higher and higher in his pleasure. 

"Reaching in, pulling back, curling again, flicking my tongue..pulling out, licking your hole again, going lower, your balls, plump and ready to burst. Oh you're so sensitive there...I want you to come, Dante...Come all over my face...splash me with your love.."

Dante moaned Vergil's name again, throwing his head back and thrusting his fingers inside himself faster and faster, the hand on his balls moving up to his shaft, jerking himself off, grasping the soaked head of his cock, stroking, stroking.

His breaths are ragged and whorish, sending shivers down Vergil's spine.

"Dante..." Vergil groaned, his hand on a nipple, squeezing and running his palm down, his other hand stroking himself off, his breath quieter, but heavy, panting.

"Let me suck you off...your hardness over my face...my mouth on your crown, worshiping it. Your taste on my tongue, both bitter and sweet. I love your taste, my darling brother..like sweet candy, let me lick down you until I rest on silver."

He moans again.

"You're delectable...exquisite...nothing in this world or any other can ever compare.."

"Close...Vergil...I'm so close.." 

He's breathless in his moaning, his throat hot with his cries, his body is on fire.

"I'm gonna.."

"Come, Dante.."

And that's all it takes to turn Dante into a mess. He howls Vergil's name, shouting into the night as splatters and splatters of come shoots out of his cock. It hits his chest, his face, his chin, rushing hot, thick globs of white between his legs and down his thighs, a searing trail. 

It's so filthy, Dante looks at himself in the mirror across the room; he's spread legged on his bed, sweat matting his hair to his face and neck, sweat against his chest, the hair drenched and red with flush. His hard pink nipples perked up, his body trembling in the orgasmic afterglow, utterly blissed.

He falls backwards onto his bed, bringing the phone back to his ear, taking it off speaker as he hears Vergil work himself undone. 

He's moaning Dante's name, he can hear the wet slosh of Vergil fingering himself, the slick suction of fingers, breathless panting that threatens to give Dante another quick stiffy.

"You gonna come, too, Vergil..?" Dante asks, his voice in a tender whisper. It cradles Vergil into a cocoon of warmth and love, of lust and seduction, and he's rushing headfirst into his own orgasm.

Dante looks over at his stash of sex toys on his counter. When he realizes that the red vibrating one is gone, he pointedly smirks in knowledge.

"Fuck yeah, Verge..ride that toy..it's shaped of my dick anyway...thick, long, wide..that's me inside you.." he mutters, "ride my dick, Vergil..ride me till your hips give out..wanna give you all of me..wanna give you all the pleasure.." 

"Dante...!" 

Vergil rides the vibrating toy harder, a cast of Dante's dick, rising and spreading his legs apart, a loud groan escaping his lips as he clamps down on the toy, his body seizing as it crashes into a powerful orgasm.

"Fucking you through that orgasm..it's so wet..so good..how easily I slide..riding me..riding you..can you feel it? In the white..oh Vergil..it's so good.."

Riding out his orgasm, the bed hits against the opposing wall, waking up Nero, V and Credo. He can hear their voices; Credo is questioning why Vergil is making all those noises, V slaps his own forehead and Nero is screaming "Eww Dad, gross, what the fuck??!"

"You sure have an..interesting family, Nero.."

"We really should have just gotten our own room.." V muttered.

Revelling in the post orgasmic glow, Vergil removed the vibrator, panting as he took the phone off speaker, and tiredly lifted it to his ear.

"I..i love you, Dante.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little influenced from youse in the Spardacest servers, and I ran with it.
> 
> Love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Three: Taste
> 
> Breakfast in bed. A delicious beginning to a weekend alone that the twins finally get to share.

Mission Three: Taste

_"Dante.."_

The voice caused Dante to curl up into his blankets and groan into his pillow. It was barely sunrise, and Vergil walked to Dante's bed, crossing his arms in annoyance. In his hands, he held two pieces of mail, the envelope ripped to shreds.

"Dante!" he yelled, grasping his shoulder, shaking him awake. He was fuming, angry.

Upon their return from New Orleans, Vergil was so jet lagged that he slept over in Dante's agency/living space after picking him up at the airport-Nero insisted on flying, since they couldn't use Yamato to teleport anywhere, there were too many people and it could have caused a temporal accident-he claimed.

As mundane as it was, and Vergil really didn't seem to enjoy being in the air. Nero stuck by his side the whole time, sitting next to him, holding his hand during both take off and landing (they drove to New Orleans, but flew back. Driving, Vergil could handle, and he was actually really good at it, but flying was a big no.)

When V and Credo couldn't be seen, Nero feared the worst, and his fears were confirmed when the airline stewardess went on the loudspeaker and called them out for joining the Mile High Club. Vergil asked what a Mile High Club was, and Nero declined to answer-he really didn't want to give him and Dante ideas.

Because everyone knows Dante would have no problem fucking Vergil 30,000 feet in the air. Or getting fucked 30,000 feet in the air. Whatever they did, whoever topped, Nero really didn't want to think about it.

They had just returned last night, the bills for Dante's Uber ride with Nico and a mysterious credit card bill in the mail were in Vergil's hand, and he was trying to wake up his brother.

Vergil had sent Nero, V and Credo away, dropping them off at V's house in South Redgrave, halfway begging them to leave them alone for a few days, that he just really needed some alone time with Dante. After hearing the wild phone sex from a few days ago, the trio understood, and left them alone.

_"I still can't believe I heard your dad pleasuring himself.." V muttered to Nero, who flushed red and slapped V in the backseat of Dante's car. Dante overheard them and smirked at Vergil, who was blissfully unaware of the gossip._

He and Dante told the trio that there was a video game convention upstate, and already had their bags packed by the time they drove them to V's house. _Have a good time_ , they said. Dante asked Nero to pick up some rare games for him, unintentionally giving out his secret that he was a gamer.

Vergil asked him to take videos of the cosplay wrestling; it wasn't a secret how much he liked wrestling, Dante laughed and body slammed him to the bed as soon as they were alone.

But this morning, pretty much at the ass crack of dawn, he shook Dante awake and held the mail in his face. Dante groaned and yawned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, groggily looking at his now very angry brother.

"Vergil, what the hell do you want so early?" he snapped. "So glad to see you finally awake, brother." Vergil replied, his voice cold and crabby. "The hell...what crawled into your ass and died..?" he asked. Vergil glared at him and threw the bills in his lap. "Explain this extra charge in Nico's Uber van...you vomited four times, she charged you, well, me, four times for each time. What happened, Dante?"

Dante looked at his brother in confusion, trying to piece the events together. When it finally dawned, he looked at the bill again. "Oh..." he said. "That night you wanted me blindfolded, she drove like a maniac, I got so dizzy that I threw up. I guess it happened four times. She charged me for each time?"

"Yes. It's not that I don't have the money, but it's the fact of the matter." Vergil snapped, crossing his arms. "Hey, not my fault you had a blindfold kink, this was your fault." Dante challenged, pointing at him. "And what's this charge on my credit card? When we were in New Orleans, who used my card and spent two thousand dollars on it?!" Vergil asked.

"What?" Dante asked in surprise. "Don't give me that look! What did you buy for two thousand dollars?!" his brother demanded. "Look at my office, brother, my room, see anything new here? Besides you, there's nothing new here."

"Was my card hacked then? Or what happened?" Vergil asked.

 _"Damn.."_ Dante thought to himself, his brother was really pissy this morning. More than usual. This wasn't normal, and Dante really wanted to get to the root of the matter. He was on edge about something, did something happen on his trip?

He tried to piece together the events of the past few weeks since the four of them had been gone on their job, when he looked up in realization. "Uh...I know where that credit card charge came from...Trish is really good at finding our credit cards...you left yours here, because you didn't trust the three with it, not after Credo's mistake at the casino. Well...she found your card and took Lady and Patty shopping."

Vergil nearly hit the floor.

"WHAT?!" he demanded. "That...that witch. Spent....that much...on what? Clothes? She wears the same thing every day! That girlfriend of hers, Mary? Like she doesn't get enough from billing you? And Patty? What does a ten year old need with that much money?"

"She's eighteen, brother." Dante corrected. "Oh shut up, I couldn't care less about that brat. Or those witches..."

Vergil fumed.

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on, Verge? Why are you so on edge? You're so angry this morning...it's unusual to see my calm and collected brother so furious.." Dante said, looking deeply into his brother's eyes. There was no joking in his voice, just genuine worry and concern.

His shoulders were scrunched up, his body tense. His breath was uneasy, his hands clenched into fists.

"Vergil, I'm serious...what's wrong?" Dante asked, taking one of those hands into his, stroking his palm, trying to anchor, to steady him.

Vergil let out a breath and sighed. "Maybe I'm nervous and tense...you know this isn't.." he sighed and ran a hand down his face. "...easy. This isn't easy, coming back to real life after..."

"Something happened on that job, didn't it?"

"Nero got hurt." he said. It was quick, and without thought, and Dante nearly misheard him. "Say that again?" he asked. Vergil bit his lip and looked away, putting his head down. Dante released Vergil's hand and scooted over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, laying his head against his navel.

"Nero got hurt, Dante.." Vergil said, placing his hand in Dante's locks. The revelation caused a strained gasp to leave Dante's lips, his breath against his flesh. "The hell happened?"

"It happened so fast, I couldn't do anything...a demon slashed across his back. All I could do was watch as blood splattered out of him. His mouth was bleeding, and I could hear was a gurgling cry of him shouting for me. He cried, 'Dad' 'Dad'! I ran to him as fast as I could and held him. He's only quarter demon, and he does have our healing abilities...albeit slower, but...I never felt so human, so weak...my own child...bloodied in my arms."

Vergil generally knew better than to make confessions like that. He was always so bottled up, so..tense. So calm and neatly put together, but with Dante, it was another thing all together. He felt he could be more open. Especially with how tender he was to him, so caring. He made Vergil feel safe, protected.

"Oh Vergil.." Dante said, his voice sweet and laced with honey. He was horny nearly one hundred percent of the time when it came to his brother, his still nude body barely covered by the red silky blanket. They didn't make love last night, only cuddled. They had gotten naked and kissed, and when it seemed like they were in the mood, Vergil immediately shut himself off, pulled the blankets over himself and curled into this pillow.

Dante got the message, and although he wanted to know what was wrong, he left Vergil alone, kissing his shoulder and giving him a loving stroke on his hip.

"Never think yourself as weak..." he whispered into his skin. He pressed a kiss to his brother's naked navel, then ran his cheek over it. It tickled his skin, the sharp tendrils of hair, sending a shiver down his spine. "Nero is strong, you should be proud that you have such a strong son..."

Strong was barely just the tip of the iceberg. Nero was known for his emotions, but he was as inflictive as ever, playing with V and Credo in the backseat of the car, laughing and joking. But when he looked at Vergil, his expressions changed, only for a second, it looked sad, and then quickly broke into a smile.

No one could even tell about his injury, whether it was emotional or physical.

But Vergil? He was a wreck. He tried to hide it, but Dante could see the little cracks start to form, until those pieces of mail dropped off by Trish shattered him. It was said that once someone was upset at one thing, they were upset at everything, and this was no exception.

He wrapped his arms around Dante, who looked up and into his eyes. Though still lidded with drowsiness, he let out a tiny smile of reassurance. If only Vergil could return that smile. "I wanted power, so that nothing could happen to us again. I split my humanity, so that I could see you one last time, I thought I obtained that power that I desperately searched for, but..hearing Nero...and seeing him get hurt...did I fail, brother? Did I lose my way? What kind of father am I, if I can't even protect my son?"

"Vergil, stop it." Dante snapped, the tenderness gone in a single snap. Vergil looked down at him with azure fire in his eyes. "You cannot blame yourself for this. Nero knows what he signed up for. He wants to be powerful like his dad, and he is. Accidents happen on this job, in this life...it comes with-"

"You say it so easy because it's not your son! It's not your beloved son that you watched get slashed, his white ivory skin turning a crimson as he held out his hand and called out for me!"

_**"He might as well be!"** _

Vergil froze. The shock of Dante's angry and now-raised voice freezing him to the floor. 

Dante breathed, pressing his face against Vergil, calming his breath. 

"I love Nero, too, Vergil. He's ours in every sense of the word...we're together. He's ours. His pain is mine, too."

"Then why aren't you as upset as I am?" Vergil asked. "Because I need to be strong for you. You don't think I care? Don't you feel my nails pressing into you...I want to kill every demon who hurts him. Everyone who ever called him a freak...I pity those who never got a chance to love him. I'll probably never know what fatherhood is truly like, but damn it, Vergil, this is the next best thing. I love him, and I love you. _This_ is what family feels like. A family I haven't had since we were eight. You, me, Nero, and the others. It's all I ever wanted."

Vergil sighed.

Family.

The word was so foreign to him. He was alone for so long, he never knew what it was like to hang on to happiness without it falling through his fingers. With Dante, he had fallen into a rhythm, a new life. With Nero, he got to embrace the fatherhood he never knew he had. He didn't know how to be a human, none the less a father. But when Nero would place his head on his lap and ask him to tell him fairy tales, he felt blissfully happy.

They fell into that rhythm at home. Immediately upon returning from the Underworld, Nero asked Vergil to move in. He would try to have a normal life with him. And Vergil tried, too. He asked Nero about his life, Nero had vivid stories to tell, funny stories about him and Credo getting into all kinds of mischief, all the birthdays he missed, all his scholarly achievements.

Nero honestly wanted to hate him, but he found he couldn't. Each day he spent with Vergil, the more he loved him. And to find that love replicated...

_This was what it was finally like to be loved and protected._

He came to Dante's agency, his home, his bed. They would tease each other, cuddle, snuggle, make love, wake up next to each other. Dante would tease him on his bad morning breath, and Vergil would retort that Dante snored and drooled on his shoulder

They would wake up in funny positions with limbs tangled in ways that they didn't know bodies could do, laughing about it, the calm coolness of Dante's bedsheets beneath him, a fluffy pillow, covered in blankets no matter the season.

_**This was his life now.** _

_Raw and beautiful._

"We're gonna be ok, Vergil. And if not, then I'll make it alright. I'm a fighter, Vergil. I fight for you, for us. Come back to bed and let me hold you."

Vergil let out a loving sigh, and sunk into Dante's arms.

"I love you. I love you so much.." he said, pressing kisses to his brother's neck. "So don't be sad, let me take away all your sadness. We're together, Nero is ok, he's with his friends, they'll take care of him. And if not, then I'll be over there with my shotgun, and I'll hang V and Credo upside down and inside out. Until I smash every organ of their bodies, punch them so hard, they'll be puking up their ribs one by one."

With each threat, he kissed Vergil's neck harder.

_"Nobody, and I mean nobody who hurts our baby lives. No one. I swear it."_

"Ours..." Vergil repeated, lifting his head to give him more access to his skin, reveling in his kisses with a blissful sigh.

"Our baby." he added, moaning after each kiss. "Yes...my love...ours." Dante moaned. He pulled Vergil closer and moved his lips towards his, kissing him.

Vergil returned his kiss in kind, and when they parted, they had to have another. He sunk down to the bed with Dante, embracing and kissing tenderly, when lust spread through his body. Dante was naked and getting hard, while Vergil still wore his pajama pants. Blue, the ones Dante bought him. Thin, barely covering anything, Dante smirked at the hardness that began to form between his brother's legs.

"I assume this is why you bought these for me. It's not like I can hide it so easily." he said, rolling his eyes. His voice catching when Dante palmed his erection. "My kisses are what undoes you, my brother. Or maybe, was it the possessive talk? The idea of us being a family. You like it, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Vergil admitted. "It's what you've always wanted anyway."

"And you?" Dante asked, "I wanna know what you like."

Vergil looked away in thought, as Dante came close to him again, aiming for his lips. "A bubble bath, a nice massage...maybe a little breakfast in bed?"

Vergil lit up.

"You like that, huh? So what do you want me to make you? Eggs and toast? Bacon? Muffins?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear as Vergil's face turned more and more reddish. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Or pancakes. You like pancakes? How about with little blueberries inside and on the top? When we were kids, you liked blueberries. I liked strawberries."

Vergil matched Dante's smirk.

"There it is.." he whispered, stroking the same cheek he kissed. "There's that smile I adore. I wanna see it all the time." He kissed Vergil's lips tenderly, licking his lips, letting their tongues dance. When they parted, Vergil quipped, "Are you sure you can make pancakes?" a quick kiss. "..because the last time you tried to make toast for me, you nearly burnt down the entire kitchen.." another kiss.

"Asshole." Dante growled, kissing his brother again. Vergil smirked and deepened the kiss. "Then I challenge you to make me the best breakfast in bed. I'll be here waiting.."

Dante moaned into the kiss. "Can't we just lay here together instead?" Vergil's stomach growled and he pushed Dante away. "Make haste, Dante. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dante muttered, reluctantly getting out of the bed. In surprising fashion, Vergil slapped Dante's ass on the way out of bed, causing Dante to turn around at him. "Do that again, and I'll pounce you. You won't be getting pancakes, instead-"

_"I'll be getting another kind of cake."_

Dante grinned, turning around to face Vergil, moving his hips to put emphasis on his proud erection. "And put your pants on, I don't want you getting dick all over my breakfast." "Oh brother, but I thought you enjoyed your meals with a little salt.." "Too much salt can give you cavities. Don't think I don't remember all your dentist visits."

"Oh come on, why do you have to bring that up?" he asked. He was getting ready to leave, when Vergil yelled again, "Put. Your. Pants. On." "Alright, alright, bro, keep your pants on.." Dante retorted, as he bent down to pick up the pants he left on the floor. While he did that, he turned and watched as Vergil took his pants off, the clothing sliding down his thin and toned legs. So long and beautiful, Dante wanted to stroke and kiss them.

"Stop staring. Get to work." Vergil ordered, as he quickly, and shyly went under the covers. He picked up the three blankets, wrapping them around his body, as he watched Dante leave the room.

He could fall asleep like this, so comfortable. Yet he also feared that if he woke up, he'd be in the middle of the road around ashes of an old agency. He really didn't have confidence in his brother's cooking abilities, he didn't have the culinary skills that he and Nero had, he had skills in other activities, but cooking wasn't one of them.

Still, it couldn't hurt to put a little trust in him. And Vergil really, really wanted to be served.

___

Vergil really could have fallen asleep here. There was comfort within these red sheets. Only one thing was missing. And that was Dante, who was currently in the kitchen making breakfast, or what could closely enough resemble breakfast. He could smell something coming from the kitchen, the scent was heavy.

It smelled like...

"Oh shit!" Dante yelled, when a small grease fire began on the stove. Here he was in the tiny kitchenette, light music in the background, dressed in a chef's hat and apron (Kiss The Cook, it said, a gift from Lady. To tease him, her and Trish kissed Dante's cheeks each time he wore it, distracting him long enough to make the worst omelette they've ever had in their lives. Of course they ate it, the adorable look on Dante's large shining eyes couldn't stop them, but as soon as they got home, well, that's another story), he had a book open, a book of recipes on how to make pancakes.

Milk, batter, stir and place on the pan. It was that simple. Except Dante was a show off and flipped the pancakes too hard and now they're stuck on his ceiling. As he was out of butter, he used the olive oil that Vergil left in the house, he figured it would be good enough, but then he spilled it onto the stove and now there's a fire.

The smell of smoke and burning got Vergil's attention, and he came running down the stairs with a bucket of ice water. "It's a grease fire, it won't go out with water, Verge!" Dante yelled. Vergil grabbed Dante's wrist and pulled him from the stove, placing him by his desk.

As the fire was still manageable, Vergil took out baking soda and spread it on the fire, covering the pan with a metal lid. A few moments later, the fire slowed down, and then eventually died. Dante sat on his desk, looking away from the mess, when an exasperated Vergil approached.

"Well...I guess I won't be needing this anymore.." he said, taking off his chef's hat. "Leave it on, Dante..it's...mildly amusing. And where did you get this apron?" Vergil asked, reading the text. "Kiss The Cook.." He leaned in for a kiss. Dante just had to indulge him.

Dante moaned into the kiss as Vergil pulled him closer, letting their tongues dance and suck against each other. "Lady bought it for me. I think she was mocking me." Dante replied when they pulled back. Vergil leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his brother as Dante lifted him up and placed him on his desk. He was sitting on the desk, Dante pressed his body against him, and let his body grind against his.

"But the cook is _**mine** _to kiss." he growled possessively. Ah yes, there was that possessive streak of his. Dante grew hot, smiling in belonging. "And this cook would honestly really love to cook for his love, but as you can see...I have no talent for it."

Vergil let out a light chuckle and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Doesn't matter.." he whispered against his lips, "why don't you try again.." then he left from Dante's embrace, giving up warmth for a little bit of pride and tease. "I'll be waiting.." he said, turning at the first stair, walking up the rest of the stairs back to the bedroom.

Dante watched his ass sway in those baby blue pajama pants, returning to the kitchen.

When Vergil returned to the bedroom, he removed his pants, going back into the bed, sighing at the comfort beneath his naked body. He really could sleep here, except he didn't want to do it without Dante by his side. There was a deep comfort in sleeping beside his beloved twin, a comfort he didn't have in the home he shared with Nero. At times, Nero would sleep in his bed, his head laying in the crook of his neck, snoring against him. And by god, could Nero snore.

But Vergil wouldn't change in for the world. He loved Nero deeply.

Sometimes, when Nero, V and Credo were at the house, they would ambush Vergil's room and jump on his bed like wild animals, until Vergil woke up and threw his summoning swords at them. Then he'd get up and make them breakfast while they watched cartoons or played video games that left V fuming that he lost in Mario Kart. They'd switch to Mortal Kombat and Credo screamed about why a game so violent existed.

But now all was quiet in Dante's small bedroom. It was a mess, for sure, but that was just him. And the way the bed was designed; a pillow for a second person. There was always a place in his bed for him, and because he knew how much of a blanket hog Vergil's always been, there were plenty of blankets for him.

This time, to both he and Vergil's surprise, there was no fire, no burning scent, no danger in the kitchen. Dante placed the pancakes (with blueberries) on a tray, and walked it to the bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, he smiled at the serene sight of Vergil in his bed. His pale ivory skin contrasting against his silky crimson bedsheets and soft white pillows. He looked like the picture of comfort cuddled under three blankets despite the summer's warmth.

Like an angel, he was. He treaded carefully as if not to wake up Vergil, but just his presence in the room caused him to wake. Vergil moaned as he turned to the side, blinking lightly as he gazed upon his beloved brother. He looked at the tray, there were pancakes, a glass of grape juice, two pieces of toast and a small cup of chopped strawberries. It brought a smile to his face as the tray was placed on his lap. He sat up against the headboard, looking at Dante with a smile, as Dante lay on the bed beside him, looking into his eyes with a blush and a loving smile.

"Is this for me?" Vergil asked playfully. "It always is.." Dante replied, his voice in a dreamlike whisper, stroking the hair that had fallen over his eyes away. His hair was down and tussled, much like Dante's. It was charming.

"If I could, I'd cook every day for you.." he added. "Well, the kids are away for the whole weekend, it's just you and me for now.." Vergil said.

"You and me.." Dante repeated, growing warm. If he could, he'd ask Vergil to move in, to live with him forever. But he couldn't take Vergil away with Nero, not with how close they were. That and they were all a family now, it wouldn't do to break their dynamic.

He smiled, grabbing the fork and knife from the tray, dipping them into a thick and fluffy pancake. "What are you doing?" Vergil asked, watching as Dante cut the pancake into pieces. "Feeding you.." Dante replied, his voice dripping with sensuality. He placed a cut piece of the pancake, and licked his lips, bringing the fork to Vergil's plush lips.

Watching him eat, it was so sinfully hot, watching Vergil's lips surround the pancake piece. He watched his cheeks as he chewed, and watched his throat as he swallowed. "God, that's so fucking hot, brother.." he whispered, kissing his neck.

As Vergil ate his pancakes, Dante pulled back to remove his own clothing. Vergil held his fork in air, nearly spilling the syrup onto his bare torso. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Getting naked." Dante replied, sticking his tongue out at his twin.

He began stroking himself while watching Vergil eat, timing his strokes with Vergil's chewing and swallowing his pancakes. There was a certain...sexuality about their shared synchronicity. Dante grabbed the syrup with his other hand, pouring some on his cock as he stroked again.

"Isn't that...counterproductive?" Vergil asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "The sticky syrup would only make the pull harder, not.."

He froze.

"Unless...that's what you were going for..idiot brother.."

Dante smiled at him, blowing him a tiny kiss. "Sometimes the lack of friction makes it a hotter pull.." he inhaled harshly at the tightness, watching as the syrup rolled onto the hair between his legs. "Fuck...that's good.." he moaned, whispering as he threw his head back.

"Foolishness.." Vergil said, trying his best to ignore his brother as he continued to eat. "Vergil..." Dante moaned, crying out his name as he stroked faster, the stickiness on his hand mixing with sweat that was now forming between his legs. His breath hitched, his hips thrashed slightly off the mattress, causing the tray to flip, and pieces of pancake fell onto Vergil's torso.

Vergil groaned as the sticky syrup and pancakes and fruit now lay on a haphazard smorgasbord against his skin. It was heavy and the scent was less than arousing. Actually, it was rather disgusting, and Vergil groaned again, glaring at Dante, who was frozen, hand around his hardness, looking at Vergil apologetically.

"Uh.." he said, his hips still lightly twitching.

"Was my eating breakfast that arousing?" Vergil asked, narrowing his eyes. "You looked happy and relaxed...and maybe I'm always horny when I'm around you.." Dante admitted. "As if that wasn't evident." Vergil replied, rolling his eyes,"and now I have to.."

"Wait!" Dante said. Because he knew exactly where this was going. Vergil was going to get up and take a shower. Might not come back to the bed, and all his hard work was going to waste. Vergil stopped at the panic in Dante's voice, turning back to him. Dante moved closer to Vergil, looking into his eyes. He then moved on top of him, laying over him on all fours.

"We can salvage this.." he whispered, bringing his face to Vergil's chest, lightly licking a trail of syrup. The feel of wet saliva caused Vergil to flinch. The two looked at each other, and Dante moved in for a kiss. His lips tasted sweet, and Vergil couldn't get enough, licking his lower lip, sucking it between his own lips.

"Vergil..." Dante moaned into the kiss, returning it gently, softly, slowly. His breath, his arousal heightening with each press of his body against his brother's. The two were naked and the stick of maple between them, kissing, kissing, kissing, tasting. "You're delicious..." he moaned, his slick tongue moving in sync with Vergil's, chasing the sweet taste between them.

When their lips parted, Dante moved lower, kissing and nibbling on the spot just below his brother's chin, causing Vergil's breath to hitch. Dante smirked, kissing a bruise into that spot, knowing Vergil would have worn it proudly, if not for their inhuman healing powers.

He listened in on the tiny little moans that left Vergil's lips after each swipe over his throat, leaning in as more neck was exposed, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Dante loved those little sounds so much. Like a kitten's purr. As Dante kissed his neck, his other hand trailed up and down his torso, fingertips ghosting against his abdomen, his belly, and his thin patch of hair just below. Vergil again moaned into the ministrations, leaning his body back against the pillow, reveling in the touches.

"Let me take care of you today, my love. Let me taste you...you taste so good..." he moaned against his throat, his hot breath sending shivers down his brother's spine. "I'm sticky and gross.." Vergil replied. "You're my favorite taste. As much as I love pizza, it's you I love the most." Dante said with a smirk, his lips moving lower, down his chest, placing kisses on each patch of skin, along with a loving lick, as he trailed down lower and lower.

Vergil placed his hand on Dante's head, his fingers picking up little strands of his hair as he guided Dante down, down, until Dante could breathe in his brother's heady musk, making his mouth water, all the hairs on his body stick on end, his heart pound, his nostrils flare, arousal peaking steadily higher.

As Vergil guided him down, knowing exactly what was on Dante's mind, he spread his legs open, his hips slightly lifting to accommodate his handsome brother. He managed to save some of the pancakes, picking up pieces with his fork, eating, along with licking that one sweet strawberry that Dante forgot to cut up, as Dante licked and nibbled lightly on the inside of his thigh.

"Tell me what you want, Vergil, my love, I'll do anything for you.." he moaned, breathing in his scent. "You should know your role when you're between my legs, little brother..." Vergil breathed, looking down at Dante, a pretentious smirk on his face, syrup drooling down the side of his mouth. He grabbed his brother by the hair, leaning back and spreading his legs wider.

"Well, I've got two options...you want your dick sucked, or your ass eaten out? I can do both...you know I'm versatile.." his voice a breathy moan, sending shivers through Vergil's body. "Both are...very enticing, brother...why don't I let you choose?"

"Uh uh. Gotta let you pick, bro." Dante said with a smirk. Vergil felt his lips stretch into that smirk with Dante's face pressed against his thigh. Dante left a tiny lick against the skin, nibbling on it lightly as Vergil's body grew warm in both anticipation and arousal. "My cock...now.." he moaned, moving his hips forward, grasping Dante behind his neck.

"Great choice.." Dante moaned, lifting himself up, he then leaned down to nuzzle his cock, breathing in his brother's arousal. So heavy and musky. Delicious.

He left a kiss on the flushing tip, watching slowly as it became juicy with clear. Licking up the clear, he shuddered, looking up at Vergil's face, as he took another bite of his strawberry. It was a calm and slow bite, sensual. Dante could hardly believe that Vergil could keep such a composure despite what his tongue was currently doing to him.

His looks betrayed him, however. The tiniest lick caused a tremble, sweat slowly forming on his pale skin, pale enough to show the red that was beginning to take shape. His eyes were dark with lust, cheeks flushed, his hair dampening, down and sticking to his neck.

"Hmmm...." Vergil let out a tiny moan as Dante lapped up the precome forming on his tip. His tongue wet with desire and lust. "You like that?" Dante asked, his voice husky with need,"Want me to do it again?" "I always do...you know how much I love your sinful tongue.." Vergil replied, his voice a replica of his.

That was all the incentive he needed, and he plunged down onto his cock, plunging all the way down until his forehead rested against his hips, his nose resting in thin silver. Vergil moaned, his hips slightly jerking as he sunk his cock all the way to the back of Dante's throat, moving his hair our of his brother's eyes. He looked down, his heart skipping a beat at the indecent picture his brother presented; his lips wild cherry, wet and swelling around his thick cock. His eyes warm with love, red rimmed and slightly gagging around the thickness.

"This...is perfection, Dante. Your exceptional talent..." he moaned, his fingers twitching to grasp at Dante's hair. Dante pulled back, the tip of Vergil's cock pressing against his lips, his cock wet with saliva. "What's this? Praise from you...hell must be freezing over.." he said with a smile. His breath ghosted over the glistening head, and Vergil swallowed a breath.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Vergil growled, grabbing Dante's hair, pulling his head back down, driving his cock between his wet and parted lips. Dante nearly gagged with the force that Vergil thrust into him, fucking his mouth with speed and velocity enough to send anyone else flying through the wall. Vergil grasped the back of Dante's neck, holding on, digging his nails into his skin with every harsh thrust, throwing his head back, moaning at the warmth of his brother's throat.

Vergil bit his lip, holding back a curse and a moan at the sensations spreading through his body. He thrust harder, each thrust sending him higher and higher into ecstasy.

Dante pulled back, licking at the head again, tiny little licks that made Vergil's breath hitch. He followed that up with a lick down his underside, watching it twitch under his tongue.

As he teased, he reached down to palm his own cock, taking the head in hand.

"Come on, Vergil..." Dante moaned. He squeezed his own head, digging his palm into it, moaning again.

Already missing the sweet and tangy taste of his brother, he sunk back down, sucking vigorously, tasting the velvet skin upon each slow, amatory drive.

_"In my mouth..baby..down..my throat..come on.."_

"Gonna swallow?" Vergil asked, pushing his head back down, letting out a deep, throaty groan as Dante picked up his pace, sucking harder, faster, his tongue flattening on the underside with each drive of his mouth.

Dante nodded enthusiastically, his mouth wet and dripping, tears in his eyes, his face flushed vermilion, chin lathered from each slap of his brother's balls against his skin, a sound slick and salacious.

_How sapid..._

"Dante...Dante.." the words were out of Vergil's mouth before he could stop them, his hips twitching and fingers, nails digging at his long, sweaty locks, fucking Dante's mouth so hard..

And then..

Rapture.

Like light shining from above, a wave of pleasure ran through Vergil's body as he tensed and grasped Dante's neck, pressing his face against his hips as he began to come.

It was like a flood, sharp, wet, thick flavored sweetness that shot from his cock and down Dante's throat. He sank his mouth down and sucked harder, sucking him through his orgasm, drinking in that taste, like the finest wine, his favorite taste, his Vergil.

He could smell the sweat, the heady musk of his brother's essence spattering his mouth, his face, the hot, wet come down his throat, sticky and luxuriant.

Dante obediently swallowed, Vergil watching with ravenous eyes as Dante's throat bobbed with his come.

It drove him mad.

Dante upped the ante by releasing his cock, letting the last remnants of his brother's come squirting and dribbling on his face.

He then grasped Vergil's balls and squeezed, teasing the soft skin, as he licked his brother clean; lapping up the come on his inner thighs and between his legs, nibbling on the thin forest of silver.

"Want more?" he asked, his voice throaty and heavy as he turned his head to wipe his wet lips with the back of his hand.

Vergil only chuckled in response, inhaling sharply as Dante reached down and licked the sensitive skin of his balls, slicking them, as he began to slide his hand to his hole.

"Your ass...turn over..." he moaned in between licks and sucks. Gods, Vergil thought, Dante's mouth would end him..

Vergil licked his lips and elegantly turned over, onto his hands and knees as Dante leaned over him, placing a piece of pancake in his mouth.

As he drank in the syrupy taste and bit on the pancake, Dante bent over behind him, nibbling on the back of his thighs, licking them, then moving to his ass, kissing the supple skin there.

"Yeah...?" he moaned, breathing lovingly against the flesh. Vergil expected Dante to spread him open and start kissing, but he was surprised when Dante grabbed his hips and leaned backwards, pulling Vergil back towards him.

"My face..Vergil, sit on my face.."

Still in the throes of ecstasy, Vergil's thighs trembled as Dante leaned him towards him. His thighs were still slick and sweaty, and Dante felt his body leave his grip.

A shout, and Dante found himself thrown backwards, Vergil's ass directly on his face.

Well, it was what he wanted..just. it was supposed to be..a little more sexier, not this awkward _can't breathe Verge, get off, are you serious man, get up.._

Vergil smirked, pressing his ass to his face again. "Well..you said you wanted it. Just giving little brother what he asked for."

"You..bastard..." Dante growled.

Ok, this position was really bad. The first time they had ever tried this. Dante had seen it done in the porns he started to watch- _he's studying, looking for new things to introduce in the bedroom_ -and it was really hot.

He wanted to try it with Vergil, tongue him and reach around and jerk him off at the same time, instead, he got Vergil's lush and thick ass crushing his face, suffocating and-

He's doing on purpose! Dante can't see the look on his brother's face, but damn he knows he's smiling, grinding his ass, seeking his mouth. He's searching, chasing the pleasure, but oh does teasing Dante feel just as good.

"What's wrong, Dante? Thought you wanted to try something new.."

Dante could only try to speak, his mouth muffled, his hand reaching out, slamming it on the mattress.

With another smirk, Vergil grabbed a fork and the mini bowl of fruit, eating the remainder of the cut-up strawberries.

"Come on, little brother...show me your motivation.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Four: Touch
> 
> The ladies of DMC try to make Vergil forget about the charges against his credit card and attempt to wine and dine him, but he sees through their act and makes them pay with threats of torture. With adrenaline pumping, he looks into Dante's eyes and pulls him away, towards inescapable passion beneath the waters. Aren't we lucky that someone paid the water bill this month?

Mission Four: Touch

"So." 

"So."

They haven't spoken in about three hours. Even that felt like too long for Dante. The itch to be with Vergil, to be by his side, to annoy and demand attention, it was too much to ignore, even if he was the one who initiated it.

Vergil had ruined the sex they were having. 

It was supposed to be comforting after Vergil revealed his insecurities after watching Nero get hurt. But in typical Sons Of Sparda fashion, it became a battle between the sheets that only ended once Vergil sat on Dante's face and nearly crushed it. Dante finally found the strength to push him off and declared the sex over, stomping out of the room.

Vergil was smug, finishing his fruit cup, waiting. He knew Dante couldn't hold out for long. And in all honesty, had the shoe been on the other foot, he wouldn't either. Cold and seemingly emotionless as he is, the love he held for Dante could move heaven and earth. 

He loved everything about Dante; from his fiery passion, to his warm tender care, how safe he felt beside him-protected and loved-. Being in his arms was a gift he thought he'd never have again. And now that he has it, he'll never let go. 

But that wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy teasing him either. They were brothers, after all. 

He waited for Dante to continue talking, circling around him at the mini bar in his little kitchenette. His ice cold eyes watched every move, watching as his emotions went from annoyance, to curiosity, to other things that Vergil couldn't read. 

"You...sat on my face..I-"

"It's what you wanted, Dante. If I recall, you were watching that disgusting movie..I assume to take some ideas, yes?" 

"Well, I mean it was supposed to be like that. I would have thought you'd at least leave some distance so I could get my tongue out." 

"But you wanted me to sit on your face, and I did. Dare I ask, what could possibly be so sexy about that? Do you recall that wrestler who had a move similar to that?"

"Always with the wrestling...I swear, you're as much a degenerate as I am. Your ass is gigantic, plush, plump, whatever and-hey, you...you son of a bitch, you really did give me the Rikishi move!!" 

"If I recall correctly, brother, the move is called Rikishi Stinkface." 

"...also, are you calling me fat? You're the one who sits around in his underwear eating pizza all day while I train and exercise every morning and every night before bed. If it were you trying to sit on me, I'd push you off too."

"No, I'm not calling you fat, I love your ass. All toned and plump and round and..."

His eyes narrowed in lust. Vergil only raised an eyebrow. 

"That's all you love? What about my face? My broad shoulders? My-"

Dante's hands roamed over those shoulders, crossing over the distance between him and the seat at the end of the bar where Vergil sat. 

Vergil was shirtless, only wearing Dante's pair of sweats; he knew it drove him wild when he wore his clothes. 

"Your broad shoulders...your toned arms.." his hands ran down those arms, a slow, sensuous touch. "Smooth hands...they're always so cold, but they balance my heat.." 

Vergil watched as Dante's hands moved back up his arms, to his shoulders, and began to move to his neck, his fingers touching his throat. He instinctively tilted his head back, a tiny, inaudible purr of desire along with it. 

"Such a sinful body you have, Vergil...can't keep my hands off." 

Following those words, he moved his hands down his clavicle, down towards his pectorals, squeezing the skin there, causing a slow exhale to leave the elder's lips. 

The heel of his palms rested just over his nipples, and Vergil lightly squirmed, trying to feel them. Dante noticed, but he removed his hands, earning a glare. 

"Hmm...I should just walk away, seeing as it would be revenge for your petty attack, but-"

"You couldn't last three seconds without touching me, Dante." 

"Wanna bet?"

"And all of your bets have ended in failure. I don't see how this would be any different." 

Dante growled and clenched his fist. His palms were pounding, warm after being on his brother, but there was a battle at stake here. He couldn't give in so easily. 

Even if Vergil was shirtless, his body on display, all smooth skin, pink perky nipples and muscle. Wearing Dante's black sweats, lowered just enough for his lean hip bones and thin trail of silver just below his navel to be seen. 

He leaned back against the chair, enticingly, as if crooking his finger at him. His hair was down, worn just like Dante's, arousing him to no end.

But this was a battle, damn it. He couldn't afford to lose to his brother. 

Dante could hear the tingle of Vergil's laughter, even if he wasn't laughing. Mocking him, already declaring his victory. 

Then, Vergil rose from his seat, walking towards Dante. "You're so cute, little brother..." passing him on the way to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of ice water. 

"My adorable baby brother...how I adore thee, my darling..." 

And with that, he walked upstairs into his bedroom, closing and locking the door.

"Vergil!! You asshole!!" 

Dante looked at the floor, then at the seat Vergil was sitting in. Crossing his arms, he sighed "really?" shaking his head. So this was really a thing, they had a bet, Vergil was going to look that sexy, and he can't touch him.

"Son of a-"

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts, and he looked up. "Yeah?" he asked. "Dante, open up!" a female voice called from behind the door. He recognized it as Trish, running to the door, opening it.

To his surprise, she was carrying about 5 trays of food so tall that he couldn't see her. "What are you, lemme help.." he said. She swiped the food away, "This isn't for you, is Vergil home?"

"Vergil? What? This all for him?" 

"I spent hours cooking, where's that brother of yours? And let me in, this stuff is heavy." she said, her voice laced with ice.

Dante moved back to allow her entry, all 5 trays of food that smelled so good, his mouth began to water. She wobbled a bit, the trays were heavy, and he reached out again to help. 

"I just told you, this isn't for you, Dante. No touch!" she said, placing the trays on the bar top. 

"You can't just waltz in here with all that food and expect me not to want any, Trish, that's not fair." Dante pouted. "Well of course it is, you only eat pizza. Now go get your sweet big brother." Trish replied.

Dante raised an eyebrow. 

"Not until you tell me what this is about. You trying to wine and dine my man?" 

Trish laughed out loud. Or as much as a demon could. Which was a tad unsettling. 

"Hardly. Vergil's not my type anyway." 

"Right, you like pretty girls with pistols and bazookas who know how to shoot you right between the eyes." 

Trish smiled. "This year is our 20th anniversary." 

"20th? Man, time flies. I remember it was just yesterday when you two met. You dragged me to the mall with you and you and Lady reached out for the same shirt. You fought with her-"

"Then you suggested we both go into the dressing room to try it on." 

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you two to come out?" 

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Damn it, I mean..out of the dressing room, i mean..." "I get it, Dante. In all honesty, I wasn't looking for love. I was looking for a new shirt. But I left with a new shirt and a new girlfriend. Lucky me." 

The two were silent for a few moments, when Trish, now sitting at the bar, gestured towards the food. "Anyway, Patty told me that Vergil found out about the credit card charge. So, I decided to cook for him to get into his good graces. Only because he'll shout at all of us, Lady and I can handle it, but Patty would be too scared." 

"So that's what this is about...man, Vergil laid into me about it, too."

"Well, I don't see any injuries, or they healed fast, or, well, your nose is slightly off center, you two fought?" 

"What? Off center?" 

He ran to a mirror on the side of the wall, Trish followed and grabbed his chin. "Yeah, looks like you got slugged." 

"Goddamn it..." Dante growled, looking in the mirror. It had to be from Vergil's sitting on him. He's really gonna get it now...he thought.

"Yo Vergil! Get down here!" 

His voice boomed throughout the agency. Vergil opened his door. "No!" and then closed it. "Vergil! Come here!" 

A voice lightly called out "no!" again, and Dante yelled, "Don't make me come up there!" 

Trish crossed her arms, watching the two argue. "Of course..if it's a bad time, I can come back.." "No, no it's fine, I'll go get him." Dante said, from up the stairs. He walked into Vergil's bedroom, while Vergil shouted and threw a pillow at him.

"Stop being a bad guest, Trish is here, Vergil." he said. "What does she want?" Vergil asked, poking his head out from the blanket. "Why don't you go see for yourself? It's a surprise." Dante replied.

When Vergil rose from the pillow, he sniffed the air. "Food...she brought food for us?" "For you. She said it's just for you." Dante said.

Vergil's eyes grew wide, his eyebrow in skepticism. 

"Come on down, Verge." Dante said, reaching out for his ankle, to pull him out of the bed. "Hey, no touching." Vergil said, "remember our bet." 

Dante sighed. 

He turned to leave the room, Vergil following close behind. As they had a guest, he put a shirt on, Dante's red pajama shirt. With his black pants on, he really was a tease, walking around wearing Dante's clothing. He knew what Vergil was playing at-that petty little jerk. 

When the two returned to the mini-bar, Trish laid out the food trays, one by one. First one had meatballs, the second one had pasta, the third one had chopped up sausage, rice and beans, fourth one had chicken tenders, and the last tray had mixed vegetables. Plates and silverware and napkins were laid out as well, along with a sign written in delicate blue cursive; "I'm sorry, Vergil." 

Vergil looked at the trays, then at Trish, then the trays again, while Dante's mouth watered and he whined, "Oh man, Trish, this isn't fair!"

"What's the meaning for this?" Vergil asked. "Do I really need one? Eat up, you're skin and bones." Trish said, placing a filled plate into Vergil's hands. "First Dante says I have a fat ass and now you say I'm too skinny.." Vergil said, mumbling an awkward thank you, while he went to sit at the table.

Before he could dig his fork into a meatball, Lady and Patty walked in holding blue and gold coloured balloons. "Surprise!" they yelled, their voices bouncing off the walls in the old agency. "Oh come on! What the hell is all this?!" Dante yelled. "What? Can't we just show our appreciation for Vergil today?"

"Lady, you've hated Vergil for twenty-four years." Dante said, crossing his arms, suddenly feeling left out when all the girls surrounded Vergil and catered to him, filling his plate every few seconds, giving him more and more wine. 

He was steaming, and a bit jealous, too. With Nero, V and Credo gone, he thought that they could spend the weekend alone together, just the two of them; playing around in the agency, laying on the couch together listening to old records, cooking for each other, ending their nights with wine and lovemaking, instead, there's this stupid bet and Vergil is soaking in the attention all the ladies are giving him.

"Oh Dante!" Patty called. "What?" Dante asked. "Can you bring in some more wine, Vergil is all out." she asked. "Get it yourself." Dante snapped, and sulked away, walking to his couch, leaving the group together. "What's his problem?" Lady asked. Vergil looked over his shoulder at his suddenly sullen brother, hunched over on the couch, trying his best to ignore all the noise, especially Patty's high voice and giggles at everything. Lady and Trish looked at Dante as well, but then went back to re-filling Vergil's plate. 

Finally, Vergil spoke. 

"While I appreciate all this....unnecessary smorgasbord, you're mistaken if you think this makes anything between us better." 

All the ladies froze.

"I am aware of the charges you've left on my credit card. Two thousand dollars, if I remember correctly. I went into my phone app and looked into all the charges." he said, taking out three note pads, written neatly and carefully of all the purchases they made, along with mathematical calculations, and a total of what the ladies owed him.

"I'll be waiting for that money. I think now would be a good time to pay up." 

The ladies stared at the bills that Vergil left them, looking on in terror. Vergil loomed over them with arms crossed, a blue aura surrounding him as his swords began to form. "Vergil, you wouldn't!" Patty yelled. "Less talking, more payment, unless you don't want that brand new Louis Vuitton sundress to become ribbons." Vergil said, causing Patty to jump out of her seat and out the door. 

"Patty, wait!" Lady and Trish yelled, following after. While Patty was able to escape, Lady and Trish weren't so lucky. In her rush, Patty closed the door, locking it from the inside, while Vergil slowly approached them, surrounded by his swords. 

"Oh god...help us! We're sorry, Vergil! So sorry!" both ladies yelled. "Sorry isn't good enough...you should know better than to take things that don't belong to you." Vergil said. 

He kept the swords pointed at the ladies, while he approached the trays of food, piling two plates together. He then walked up to Dante and gave both plates to him. "For me?" Dante asked. "Yes, for you, my dear." Vergil said with a smile, patting Dante's hair, ruffling it. "You...you just touched me, does that mean you lost the bet?" Dante asked. "Doesn't matter, I'm getting paid either way."

Then he moved closer to Dante's ear. "And maybe....laid after." 

Dante nearly choked on his pasta piece, his heart skipping a beat at Vergil's low and husky voice breathing into his ear. "Fuck...Verge, don't say things like that while I'm eating.." he said, forcing the fork into his mouth to hide his embarrassment. 

Vergil left a teasing kiss on Dante's cheek, causing the younger to turn a crimson red, as he walked back to the ladies. "Payment time, Trish, Mary." he said, crossing his arms. 

He unlocked the door, allowing the ladies to leave, but he followed close behind, while Patty stood by the car in fright. "Please don't kill us, Vergil, please!" she said, holding her hands to her heart. "Get the money." Vergil said to her, while Patty threw a suitcase at him. Vergil then opened the suitcase, looked at the money and began to count it. 

"We...we..threw in an extra t-hree hundred just to get into your good graces." Patty stammered, jumping back into the car. "Thank you for your cooperation, ladies. I hope to do business with you all very soon." Vergil said, his business like voice making him sound even more terrifying. 

Then, he turned back to the doors of the agency. "Now, leave." 

The ladies didn't have to think twice. They quickly turned and left, screaming all the way back home. When Vergil walked back into the agency, he saw Dante with his hair in a ponytail, placing more meatballs onto his plate. 

"All that for money, Verge?" he asked. "It wasn't about money, you know. It was the principle of the matter. Don't take things that don't belong to you. Besides, I was also feeling a bit...playful." Vergil said with a cold smile. Dante nearly choked. "T-that's you playful? Jesus.." 

Vergil merely shrugged, placing his arms around Dante's waist, nuzzling his shoulder. 

"I guess I really did lose the bet." he muttered against his black henley. "Guess so.." Dante said, placing his plate down, taking his hand into his twin's.

"Doesn't matter.." Vergil whispered, rocking his body with Dante's,"I still got the best prize.." 

Dante grew warm, feeling his heart soar with Vergil's words. He pressed against him, holding hands against his waist, leaning his head back as Vergil kissed the side of his head, breathing in his hair. "How about we go upstairs and take a shower, I've worked up quite a sweat.." 

"But I haven't worked up a sweat...you want me to join you?" Dante asked. "Yes...I don't want to spend another second apart. Besides, I need a sexy assistant to wash my back.." Vergil said with a wink, pulling apart from Dante, turning him around, grabbing his hands and leading him to the bathroom. 

When the door closed, Vergil pressed Dante against it, reaching in for a hungry kiss. Dante smiled, allowing Vergil to devour him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, returning his kiss. Vergil was running on adrenaline, kissing Dante again and again, digging his fingers into his hair, pulling and grabbing, ripping and tearing at his lips, his tongue diving through his lips, kissing him harder. 

When they parted, they had to have another kiss, Dante moaning into the kiss, feeling the full force of Vergil's desire. As they kissed, Vergil dragged his hands up and down the front of Dante's henley, digging his nails into the fabric, setting Dante's body on fire. 

"Take it off." Vergil growled into his lips, biting and dragging his lower lip. Dante pulled the shirt off, and Vergil immediately laid claim to Dante's chest hair, pulling and stroking it. "I love this...I love your body..." he whispered against his lips, kissing him. 

"What about me? You love me?" Dante asked. Vergil felt a little hot in the ears. In lieu of a response, he stroked Dante through his pants, stroking the newly formed erection as he kissed down his chin, under it, and nibbled down his jaw to his neck, sucking a mark in his skin. 

Dante moaned, his hips twitching as he thrust into Vergil's hand, panting at each kiss, each swipe of the tongue. 

"Verge..." he moaned, leaning his head back. Vergil growled at the flesh exposed, pumping Dante harder, biting his neck. 

"Fuck...Verge...Vergil...you're gonna make me.." Dante panted, thrusting harder. "But Dante...we haven't even gotten to-"

"Suck me off, Verge...or...or something.." 

Vergil licked his lips, halting his movements, causing Dante to whine. Sensations still flowed through him, phantom pleasure causing his hips to quiver. 

He could have turned away from Dante, opted to turn the water on, instead, he gracefully dropped to his knees on the tiled floor, his hands curled under Dante's waistband, peeling it down as he went to his knees. Bare, wet and dripping it was, and Vergil wasted no time grasping Dante's cock, pumping it thrice, sinking his mouth on it. Dante cried, throwing his head back against the door, nearly putting a dent in it, as Vergil's hot lips pulled back and sunk down again, each time taking more and more into his mouth.

"Vergil...god....yes..." Dante moaned, grasping Vergil's hair. He could feel Vergil smirking as he moved, sinking lower and lower to where his face met with Dante's hips, his nose touching his forest of silver, taking in his delicious scent. 

Dante moaned his brother's name again, as Vergil pulled back and sunk down again, taking his time, letting his lips touch his foreskin inch by inch.

The sensations were driving him wild, and Dante couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. 

He wiggled his hips gently at first, as Vergil's mouth came off with a wet pop, licking the underside, slowly at first, then devouring it like sweet candy.

Dante clenched his teeth and sucked in a breath at Vergil's tongue lapping him up, that sinful tongue moving upwards towards the crown, licking his precome, then teasing his slit, pressing his tongue there, causing another moan to slip past Dante's mouth.

"Fuck yeah..god..Verge..you're so good.." he moaned, leaning against the door. Had Vergil not been holding him up at his hips, he probably would have slumped to the floor. 

When Vergil pulled back, he left a loving kiss on his crown, looking up into Dante's eyes, his lips lewdly damp with Dante's essence.

He wanted to reach down and kiss him, to taste the danger in those lips, but Vergil didn't give him another chance. Instead, he put two fingers in his mouth, spitting on them, then sucking them, the way he just sucked Dante off.

Dante moaned, watching those fingers pump in and out, watching them growing damp with saliva.

And he became jealous.

"Verge.."

Vergil hummed in response.

"P-put your mouth back on me..." he whined. "Shh.." Vergil said, his voice husky with desire. He rose up from the floor, turning Dante over as he did.

"Turn.." he said, his voice deep and growly. Dante's naked front was against the wooden door, his fingers tapping then grasping onto the stained glass, as Vergil's tongue moved up his spine as he rose from the floor. 

He pressed himself against Dante, still clothed, biting and kissing the back of his neck, as his hands moved to his backside.

"Stretch for me, my love.." Vergil breathed in his ear, spreading his ass open, his wet fingers circling his rim, while his other hand moved to his nipple, pinching it.

"Vergil..." Dante breathed out, the sensations lighting a match in him and setting him aflame. "Yes?" Vergil breathed in his ear, licking his ear lobe, when his fingers, two at a time, entered Dante.

"Your cock, Verge...I want it in me..." 

"Patience, my darling.." Vergil whispered, his breath hot and wet against him, causing another shudder to leave the younger's body.

Dante clenched down on those fingers, Vergil thrust them in deeper, to the knuckle as he curled them, flicking them in a gesturing motion, seeking...seeking..

They had done this so many times up by this point, and Vergil knew the exact spot that drove his brother crazy. 

The hand on Dante's nipple trailed down his toned chest, grasping at the chest hair sticking to his body in sweat, moving lower, grasping at his inner thigh.

Touching Dante's cock would be too easy here. Too predictable. As he was getting more and more wet while being fingered, Dante whined as Vergil stroked his inner thigh.

"You're wet.." Vergil breathed. 

Dante said nothing, only a light moan as he clenched down again, by now, a drooling and panting mess. 

"All this by only my fingers...imagine my long...- he thrust his fingers in deeper to emphasize his words,-"thick..wide...cock inside you..thrusting, fucking you mad, little brother.."

Dante mewled at Vergil's lewdness, his words driving Dante insane.

"Vergil..." he moaned, pressing himself against the door, anything to give his dick friction. 

He could come like this, he wanted to, spreading his legs to further entice Vergil to finger him deeper and harder. 

He could hear his heart beating in his ears, his blood pumping so fast..in the quiet room, concentrating on the echo of Vergil's fingers squelching obscenely in his ass, the wet sound making his knees weak.

"Vergil..." he moaned again. 

"Mmm..." Vergil moaned against his neck, kissing him. His fingers came out with another wet and obscene squelch, and Dante suddenly felt empty. 

Vergil turned him around, looking down at the mess between his legs. All the sweat and precome mixed in with the hair between his legs, and Vergil bent down to inhale the scent of their sex.

He then rose up, kissing Dante's lips. Dante returned the kiss with fervor, wanting to chase his own taste, if it still lingered. 

"Dante..." Vergil said, moaning his name into his kiss, as Dante's hands moved to his pants. "Hurry up and get naked.." Dante moaned into the kiss. Vergil obliged.

He didn't want to stray too far from his brother's side, but he leaned back to push his pants down, as Dante unbuttoned his pajama shirt. His clothes peeled to the floor, and he stood as nude as his brother.

It was a sight Dante never tired of. His brother was so beautiful..

His mouth watered just looking at that beautiful body, muscle upon muscle, toned, lean, smooth skin, he was like an angel sent from the deepest levels of hell sent to destroy him.

"Oh Vergil.." Dante breathed, taking in his sight.

Vergil was red all over in fluster, feeling exposed, his cock, long and thick, hardened just for Dante, and Dante pulled him towards him, a moan leaving his lips as their cocks touched.

Their bodies ground against each other, hips thrashing wildly, cocks grinding, both men moaning, as Dante grasped his hips harder.

"Come on, Dante.." Vergil breathed, his voice growing harsh in pleasure. He pushed himself away, turning around to walk towards the bathtub, slightly bending over to work the dials, as Dante pinched and kneaded his ass. 

He then lightly spread Vergil's ass, fingering his rim, teasing him, causing his brother to flinch slightly.

His reaction caused Dante to smirk, and he moved against his rim again. 

When Vergil felt the water was warm enough, he walked into the tub, pulling Dante in with him.

As soon as the shower door closed, Vergil pressed Dante against it, kissing him.

Dante returned the kiss with equal passion, grinding his body against his brother's, moaning each time their cocks touched, the water, adding another sense of warmth.

"Vergil..." Dante moaned, grinding his body harder. "Dante..." Vergil replied. "Dante..Dante..." 

He moaned, leaning back, giving Dante access to his neck, which Dante immediately took advantage of. 

He began to kiss and suck at his brother's neck, reveling in the red marks they made. Knowing they would fade, he kissed and sucked harder, causing Vergil to suck in a breath. 

"Dante.." Vergil moaned, when he felt Dante's lips move lower, towards his nipples. "Wanna fuck me tonight?" he asked, sucking on his right nipple. "Yes.." Vergil replied, pressing Dante's mouth against him.

The younger let out an arousing giggle and left Vergil's side. He leaned on the wall under the water, and spread his legs open, gesturing him. 

"Come on, baby. Give it to me good.."

"Assuming I've never given you anything less than adequate..." Vergil breathed against his lips, kissing him. "Mmm..you always fucked me so good.." Dante moaned, returning the kiss. 

Looking into each others eyes, Vergil ran his hands down Dante's hips, down his wet thighs, pulling his body towards him as he leaned forward, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance.

"Yes...Vergil..." Dante moaned, shivering in anticipation.

The two kissed tenderly, as Vergil pressed inside him. Dante moaned into the kiss, clenching as he felt Vergil's thick cock fill him up. "Vergil...oh Vergil..." he moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck. Vergil pushed in more, watching as Dante sucked him in his body, his puckered hole stretching wide around his pulsing cock.

A sight Vergil never tired of. 

He spread Dante's thighs, wrapping them against his waist, panting against Dante's mouth as he pressed in deeper, until he was fully sheathed inside.

Dante quivered. He could have come on the spot, just like that, wet thighs wrapped around his shining, glistening brother's body, his hole, damp and stretched wide, his brother's hot cock inside him. His thighs quaking in anticipation.

Vergil smirked against his lips, pulling out, then thrusting back in at a force that nearly broke the wall behind him.

Dante cried out, his nails digging into his brother's neck, down his back, scratching him as Vergil thrust inside him again.

There's nothing better than this, Vergil thought, as Dante leaned back against the hot shower, quivering between his legs, taking in the full force of his brother's passion. Vergil thrust deeper inside, pounding Dante against the wall, one arm around his waist, the other arm above his head, grasping the wall for better leverage. He could fight a hundred demons, raise another tower, but nothing will ever bring him more joy and more pleasure than being connected like this with the man he loves the most.

Dante mewled again, his mouth opening in a breathy sigh, running his fingers through his brother's hair, his hair that was wet and down, just like his, we're so perfect together, we fit so right...it feels so right..."So good....oh Vergil..." he moaned, his other hand, his nails digging into his shoulder blade, slashing and cutting through, as Vergil slowed down the pace, looking deeply into his eyes.

This intimacy, so perfect...

It left Vergil breathless, panting delicately, letting the water that was now cooling drip down his body. He reached forward, panting against Dante's lips as he struggled to kiss him. Dante pulled Vergil towards him, his body, his lips quivering as he returned the kiss with fervor. 

Both men closed their eyes in bliss, the feeling of warmth from being inside, the feeling making them delirious in their love, their devotion to each other. "Verge..I..Vergil...I lov-"

His declaration of love bitten off by another moan as Vergil picked up the pace, fucking him harder and faster, sheathing to the hilt in every robust thrust. He leaned against Dante's neck, panting, breathy groans against his skin as he nibbled and caressed his markings with his tongue. 

With each thrust, Vergil whispered Dante's name, groaning against his wet and sweaty skin, the all-too familiar and all-too soon feeling of climax pooling around his belly. He clenched, closing his eyes, burying his face in Dante's skin to hold it off, to let this last just a little longer, so Dante can feel more of him, and vice versa.

There wasn't anything better than this..

Dante leaned his neck back against the wall, the warm water now turned ice cold, a relief from the hot passion within the shower, steam obscuring his view from anything beyond his brother-well, there wasn't anything beyond his brother to begin with, his reason, his everything, sweat poured down his body, along with a lingering climax of his own pooling in his belly. 

"Vergil...Vergil...." he moaned, crying out his name as Vergil once again slowed down his pace, trying to keep this going. He moved his hips against his older brother, barely able to move from exertion, little more than a drooling, mewling mess around his brother's thick cock, working him towards his orgasm.

"Come, Vergil...come with me.." he moaned. "Dante....yes...." Vergil breathed, his hot skin against Dante's neck causing a shiver down his spine. Vergil picked up the pace, driving into Dante harder, faster once again, his hips slapping against his brother's, wet and salacious, so deep inside him, his cock thickening, as he came, his climax hitting him in the face with a ten-ton hammer, groaning against his brother's lips, biting and kissing him through it. 

Dante moaned against his brother's lips, feeling the warmth rush through inside him, shuddering. "Almost there...Verge...so close...I'm so close..."

"Dante..." Vergil panted, his hips still rocking, riding out his orgasm, pushing Dante towards his. "Yes...Vergil...ah...Verge.." Dante cried out, matching his brother's movements, clenching his still dribbling cock, rushing headfirst towards his own.

A long sigh, and Dante cried out his brother's name again, leaning against both the wall and his embrace as he spluttered between his and Vergil's chests. 

The feeling of climax, euphoric bliss, Dante could barely keep his eyes open, fluttering as he tried to look into his brother's eyes as he came. He quivered in his hold, barely able to speak, none the less cry out his brother's name as his throat was hot and hoarse from all his screaming. He grasped Vergil's shoulders, slashing down his body, exhaustion quickly overtaking him as the last of his orgasm hit. 

Both men stilled under the ice cold water, grasping for breath, taking short deep breaths against each other, bodies trembling. "Vergil.." Dante whispered. He was a mess, his hair stuck to his face, his cheeks red and blushed out, eyes dilated in passion, drool at the side of his red and swollen lips. 

Come splattered on his chest, some stuck in his chest hair, the rest running down his abs letting the rush of the shower dribble it down his thighs, mixing in with Vergil's come that was slowly dripping out of him. His thighs quivered in his brother's hold, Vergil, a picture of perfection even post-coital.

His hair was down, stuck to his face and neck as well, his face also a matching vermilion. Some of Dante's come splattered on his perfect abs, a small drip on his nipple, and Dante smiled lewdly at it. 

"We'll clean later...for now, my little brother, kiss me." 

A request Dante ever-so happily obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission 5: Scent
> 
> There are very few things a man could ask for in life. Waking up next to their beloved, their warm scent curled into the bed sheets, a sense of belonging. Vergil could have it every morning, if Dante says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a head's up, you might find Vergil a little OOC in this chapter. He's super affectionate and in a pretty swell mood. It goes with the narrative, so I hope you don't mind.

Mission 5: Scent

There was just something about after-sex...Dante reveled in the feeling of white hot bliss after being thoroughly fucked out by his brother.

Cum on the sheets, on his chest, in his chest hair, inside him, all over. He smelled of sweat and sex, his body covered crimson and bite and scratch marks that refused to stay on his skin.

"Mmm..." 

He looked to his side. Vergil was there, curled up like a satisfied kitten who finally caught the mouse. 

Half awake, in his own world, drowning in his own pleasure. He was half hard, his pale skin red with exertion, sweat and cum staining on his chest.

Curled to his side, Vergil ran his nose down his neck, breathing him in. He always smelled so good after sex. A musk all of his own, of lust, debauchery, their scents mingling on each other and on the soaked bed sheets.

They'd have to get up and clean sometime.

Sometime being the key word.

But for now, the twins simply wanted to revel in each other. Breathe in each other's existence. Hold each other until it was time to start the day. And in a way, they had all the time in the world.

Things were different now, Vergil had promised that he would never leave. Not again. His mornings were content with waking up beside Dante if they were intimate. He had a guest bedroom at the agency and often slept there, but he really preferred Dante's bed. 

Here, he feels safe and protected. Loved, even. 

The bed sheets are warm. Wet from their nightly activities, but it wasn't unpleasant. Because Dante is here. He spent twenty-four years without him. Without waking up to his kisses, his embrace, his snores, or his obnoxiously loud uses of the adjoining bathroom, purposely waking Vergil up. 

This morning, Vergil took in his delicious scent, of roses and spice, mixed with his frozen midnight. He ran his nose down his neck, moaning, leaving a kiss there.

Now, Dante was awake, and he leaned back to his twin's shoulder, as Vergil wrapped an arm around his waist.

He looked up at those ice blue eyes. "Mmm...mornin, Verge.." 

"Dante.."

"Yeah?"

The younger groaned, turning to face his brother, a sheepish grin plastered on his face despite his tiredness.

Vergil moved in for a kiss. 

Dante leaned forward, meeting him halfway. "Good morning, my love..." he said, kissing Vergil's lips. When they parted, a saliva trail keeping them connected, Vergil replied," Good morning to you, my darling.." kissing him again, taking his hand into his. 

Their fingers entwined, and Vergil brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle. 

"Hmm...these knuckles seem to be missing something.." Vergil thought. "No matter. Something that can easily be rectified." 

They spent another few minutes basking in the afterglow of each other, snuggling and kissing, when Dante shot up, shouting, "Oh shit, the kids are coming back today!" 

He jolted out of bed, putting his henley and pants back on, Vergil looking at him curiously. "I'm supposed to pick them up at the Greyhound station. They took the 7am bus and they'll be there soon." 

"Hmm.." Vergil could have pouted. He quite enjoyed staying here and waking up beside Dante, curled in his soft bed under the cotton sheets..

When Dante was ready, he leaned down to kiss Vergil one more time. "I love you, wait for me, I'll be right back." 

And just like that, he was all alone. Alone in his thoughts, looking at the now empty pillow, the warmth still there. He sighed into it, burying his face in his pillow. "Wait for me..." he chuckled, "as if I'd have anywhere else to go.." then he looked at the bathroom. "Well..maybe I can afford to clean up...I hate being sticky...but it's from you.." 

\---------------------------

Traffic was a nightmare. The new Fashion District had finally opened, and everyone wanted to go. Unfortunately for Dante, the Greyhound station was right.behind.the.new.mall. 

He groaned. 

"I'm down the street, kid, but traffic sucks!" Dante said into his phone, letting Nero and the others know he was home. "I told you we should have just taken the train.." V said, when Nero hung up. "Yeah, yeah, but look at all the stuff I'm carrying, can't bring that on the train." Nero said, gesturing towards all his purchases; three retro game systems, four bags of retro games, some t-shirts, little trinkets of merchandise and Credo's jacket. 

And how did he afford all this?

The scream coming from the Devil May Cry agency could be heard all over Redgrave City. 

"Don't.Tell.My.Father." Nero said with a smirk. "You do realize he has an app that let's him know all the purchases he made on his credit card, yes? That's kind of why the girls are too freaked out to go back to the agency. Dante told us that Vergil went feral on them." Credo said, causing Nero's heart to sink. "Yeah, you better lay low for a while." V said. 

"Dante is right down the-" 

"He's here!" V yelled, running to the car. Credo followed, leaving Nero with all their bags and purchases. "Hey! You guys are just going to leave me here and not help?" he yelled, holding out his hands. "Shouldn't have bought all that stuff on daddy's credit card!" Credo yelled. 

"Fuck. You!" Nero yelled, grabbing all the stuff, dragging it out of the lobby.

Dante was pulled over in front of the station, when Credo and V jumped on each side of him, hugging him, yelling, "Uncle Dante!" "Hey!" Nero yelled, "he's my actual uncle, back off!" "Heyyy...Nero!" Dante called, pushing the two others off him. He walked up to Nero and put him in a headlock, kissing his cheek, causing the boy to blush wildly. "Eww gross, not in public!" he yelled. 

"Did you all have fun?" he asked. "We did." Nero said with a grin, showing off his bags, "got you something nice, Uncle Dante." Dante grinned from ear to ear. "Super Famicom with four games, mint condition, along with a Sega Genesis, you said you wanted one, right?" Nero said, as Dante helped him put the items in his trunk. "Yeah, I wanted a Genesis because your dad kept saying that he'd beat me in the original Mortal Kombat, and we refused to play the SNES one, ya know, blood and all that, it was terribly censored. Not to mention, I wanted to play Double Dragon and Streets Of Rage with him again." 

"What's Streets Of Rage?" Nero asked, and Dante almost crashed the car. 

"Only one the best beat-em-ups ever! Nero, when we get home, I need to educate you. And...of course your dad will be very happy to see you." 

"Uh...I hope so." 

"You are so fucked, Nero." V said. "Language!" Credo yelled.  
_____________________________-

When they returned home, Vergil wasn't there. Dante couldn't sense his presence, couldn't smell him in the agency. "Where the hell is.." he thought to himself, as the three set up Dante's new game consoles. "Vergil?" he asked, going upstairs, to his bedroom, where he saw a note. "Gone shopping, see you soon." it was signed 'Vergil' with a little blue heart. How sweet. Yet for Vergil to venture into the human world like this...where he still felt uncomfortable, and still so trigger happy. 

He'd cut someone with Yamato if they even looked at him funny, none the less walk in his little bubble. He didn't know how to utilize public transportation, usually relying on Nico's Uber and well, she'd do anything for Nero, even drive around his weird ass dad.

"So, you think he'll like it?" Vergil asked, looking at the item in his hand. "Sure do! If it's from you, he's gotta love it, shit, you could puke in his shoes, and he'd still wear them, Big V, your man loooves you!" Nico said, looking behind her. "Pay attention to the road!" he yelled, cringing when she ran a stop sign, nearly hitting a parked car.

"Ain't nothing to worry about, Big V, you sit yourself on that couch and make yourself comfy, I'll get you home quicker than you can say shoo fly pie." 

"Shoo. Fly.-

"We're here!" Nico yelled, nearly pushing Vergil out of the van. Before he could cut her into ribbons, she dashed off, a police car chasing after her. "I swear to god.." he muttered.

When he made it to the front door, various scents hit his nose. Leather, sweat, Dante...and the kids were home.

"Nero!" he yelled, running inside.

Nero turned around when Vergil walked in, a tiny bag in his hand. "Oh, hi dad." he said, sheepishly, then gasped when he found himself pulled into a hug. 

"Daaaaaad!" he groaned, blushing. "I missed you." Vergil said. "I-i can tell..." Nero said. V and Credo joined in for a hug, then V asked, "What's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise. Where's my boyfriend?" he asked, looking over at Nero. He knew Nero always cringed when Vergil called Dante that. 

"He's in the bathroom. Said something about a bath. Said his back hurt." Credo said. Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Back pain is beyond us devils.." he said curiously. 

"Sounds suspicious." 

Regardless, he went to the bathroom, opening the door. Dante squeaked, holding his hands to his naked chest, in the tub covered with scented bubbles.

"Dante.." Vergil said, kneeling down to the tub. "Hey, baby.." the younger said, reaching forward for a kiss. Vergil leaned in, kissing him. "Where'd ya go?" he asked. "For a walk. Thought I'd get some fresh air." Vergil replied, kissing him again.

Dante moaned into his kiss, his tongue sliding inside his brother's. "Come into the tub, brother.." he said, when they parted. "The kids are downstairs.." Vergil countered. "They'll be fine. Come on, please?" the younger pleaded.

He lifted his wet hand from the tub, placing it on his brother's cheek. Stroking his skin, letting his thumb stroke his lips. Vergil put it into his mouth, and Dante groaned, growing hot.

"Come on..get in here.." 

"Alright...you know I've never been able to say no to you.." Vergil said, unbuttoning and unzipping his vest.

With that gone, Dante watched as his pants and underpants joined, hitting the floor.

Nude, he sunk into the bathtub, Dante's lap.

Dante immediately put his hands on his chest and stroked his skin. "Verge..you always look so good.."

Vergil replied with a kiss under his chin, then coming around to kiss his lips. "Love you.." he whispered in between kisses. "I love you, Dante.." 

"Oh Vergil..." Dante sighed, his heart growing warm. 

Dante wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him again. "Forever, Dante...I love you forever.." 

"I love you, Vergil.." Dante said, leaning in for another kiss, when Nero yelled, "Daaaad!" 

Both men jumped, yelling, "Nero!" and Vergil ran out the door.

When he ran down the stairs, he saw the three boys huddled on the couch, standing in fright. "What, what is it?" Vergil yelled, ready to summon his swords. 

"Mouse! There's a mouse! Dante left his pizza out and a mouse got in here!" V yelled.

"..."

"Nero? Why is...your dad naked??" Credo asked. "Ewww, I just saw his junk!!" V yelled. 

"Daad!!" Nero shouted.

Vergil looked down, mortified. 

As Nero shouted, Vergil quickly dashed out of the shower, grabbing a robe, and ran downstairs. Guess he forgot to tie it.

"Your dad's huge! I see where you get it from..." V said. "Vitale!!!" Vergil yelled. V blushed, knowing he was in deep trouble whenever his full name was used. 

"Gross, Dad, couldn't you have-wait, were you sleeping with Uncle Dante upstairs? With us here?!" 

Vergil stayed quiet. 

"I prefer to call it sex, but it's whatever." Dante said, coming down the stairs...butt.ass.naked.

"Uncle Dante!!!" all three yelled, falling off the couch. "Hey, my home, my rules!" Dante said, walking up to Vergil, who had his arms crossed, looking away shyly. 

"Some common decency, brother.." he said with a blush. "You're the one who showed everyone your bits." Dante said. "And you're completely nude!!" Vergil yelled. 

"What? I was gonna fuck you over the windowsill by those roses in the garden..." 

The three screamed. 

"Absolutely not!" Vergil yelled, now wearing a hot blush. "I will choke you with a whip of thorns!!" "Sounds kinky..." Dante said. 

"Should we leave?" Credo asked. 

"Dante, we should be entertaining the kids, not..focusing on ourselves." Vergil said, closing his robe tighter. "But the thought of riling you up this early was too good to pass up." Dante grinned.

"The kind of garbage I deal with..." Vergil rolled his eyes.

"I love you, too." Dante said, grabbing his ass.

"Get.a.room." Nero snapped. "On second thought, wait!" 

But the twins had already started going up the stairs. "Why are my dad and uncle so gross?" he groaned. "Your dad's gift is still here." V said. "What's in it?" Credo asked.

Nero shrugged, looking into the bag. He gasped, looking at it, then closing it. 

"Dad..." 

\--------------

"You're a fool." Vergil said, curling into Dante's hold. He was tackled to the bed, Dante began tickling his sides, then he leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Love.you.love.you.love.you." he muttered into his skin after each kiss. 

"Incorrigible." he said, blushing hot. 

When Dante pulled back, he was pulled to Vergil's lips.

"Love.you.love.you.love.you." he whispered. 

"You're so affectionate today, brother. I'm pleasantly surprised." Dante said. "Just trying to.." Vergil replied, rising from the bed, tripping Dante to the floor. "..sweep you off your feet."

"Real smooth, bro." Dante said, looking up as Vergil dressed. He held out his hand to Dante, and he took it, lifting him up.

"Get dressed, bro. We have to educate our son on retro video games." 

There was a blush on Vergil's cheeks at the words 'our son' and he fled, running downstairs before Dante could tease him. 

"Dad." Nero said, cautiously looking up, ready to see him naked, but was relieved to see him wearing Dante's navy blue henley and pajama pants. 

"You're actually dressed this time." V said, causing Vergil to glare at him. Dante followed, wearing Vergil's navy blue vest and pajama pants and walked into the living room. 

The twins wearing each other's tops didn't go unnoticed, Dante's henley too big for Vergil, Vergil's vest too small for Dante, and they walked up to the kids, settling in front of the TV and game systems.

Vergil sat down on the floor, Dante took the opportunity to sit in his lap, laying his head on his shoulder. 

"You two are so adorably gross..." Nero said, blushing, when V and Credo leaned into him. 

They were about to start playing video games, when the electricity went out.

"Hey!" Dante yelled.

"Dante...did you pay your electric bill this month?" Nero asked. "Well of course not." Vergil said, grabbing at Dante's sides. Dante groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance. "I thought Lady said she paid it.."

"Goddamn it..." Nero sighed. "Just great." V said. 

"Well.." Vergil said, rising from the floor, Dante slid out of his hold, onto the floor, watching as Vergil opened the curtain, looking at the sunshine. 

"It's sunny. You want to go to the beach?" 

The four looked at him. 

Dante broke into a smile. "Beach day??!!" "Beach day!!" Nero, V and Credo yelled. "Go get your things, kids, let's go!" Dante said, his smile growing bigger. 

The three scrambled to the guest bedroom Dante left for Nero, where he had his beach items from their last trip.

Dante walked to Vergil and pulled him into his arms. "Thought you didn't like beaches?" they kissed and leaned into each other. "I had fun last time." Vergil replied. 

"You always have fun with me.." Dante grinned. 

"Don't be full of yourself." Vergil said, putting a finger on his lips. Pulling Vergil to his lips, Dante smirked. "I like it when I'm full of you.." kissing him lightly. 

"Pervert." Vergil said, lightly slapping his cheek. Dante returned his slap with a slap to his taut ass, and said, "go get the speedo on, you'll be the sexiest guy on the beach. And all mine. I get to show you off." 

"Absolutely not. Last time I wore your speedo, I got sunburn on my ass."

"I'll put suntan lotion on it."

"You'll do no such thing. I won't wear it." 

"Oh come on!!" 

Vergil smirked, walking upstairs. "If you want to wear one, go ahead." "Maybe..." Dante grinned, causing Nero to throw a beach ball at him. "You.are.not.wearing.a.speedo."

"Ok, ok, lemme get dressed."

An hour later, the five made their way to the shore. 

As they walked on the sand, Vergil took Dante's hand into his, squeezing. Dante squeezed back and leaned into him. 

The kids ran ahead, right into the water, as Dante and Vergil set up the beach umbrella and chairs. 

Vergil sat on one of the chairs, turning to his side as Dante knelt down, blowing up the floaties. One was a unicorn, a pizza, and a hot dog. 

"A hot dog, really?" Vergil asked. Dante only smirked. "It's for you and me." Vergil laughed. "But I thought the pizza was yours." 

"It is." 

Once the floaties were blown up, Dante rose up, unbuttoning his Hawaiian shirt. He was wearing white swim trunks, and Vergil joined him, wearing red.

They put suntan lotion on each other, turning to kiss once they were done, holding hands to the water's edge.

They knew people were looking, that's why Dante covered Vergil's face as he kissed him.

"Love you.." he whispered. 

Dante began to run off, when Vergil pulled him back. "What's up, Verge?" he asked. "Come here." Dante stood before him, when Vergil ran his hands through his shaggy locks. He took his hair together, running his nails to make it into a ponytail, then tied it with his wire bracelet that Dante bought him two days ago. 

"Ah...much better!" Dante yelled, feeling cooler already. 

Vergil was blushing, letting himself be dragged into the water. His large gladiator of a boyfriend took him into his arms, holding him bridal style, when a large wave came, and Dante threw him in. 

Dante dove right in beside him, both of them popping up to the surface together. Both looking like wet dogs. Nero, V, and Credo were now on the floaties, circling around them. 

Splashing at them. 

"Get back here, you little squirt!" Dante yelled, swimming after Nero, who was on the pizza. V and Credo were on the hot dog, arguing because V kept trying to flip them over.

Dante flipped Nero off the pizza, then jumped on his back, rustling his hair. Nero screamed, "hey get off me!!" 

He laughed, jumping up and pushing Nero into the water. Vergil took advantage of the situation, getting on the pizza. "Daaad help!" Nero yelled. 

Though done in jest, Vergil froze. 

The last time Nero cried for help, a devil monster cut through his sternum. 

"Hey...Verge.." Dante said, looking at the horror in his eyes. He tried to shield Nero from Vergil's eyes, jumping on the floatie, pressing his face in his chest.

"Vergil.." he whispered against his forehead. He lifted his chin towards him, kissing him. "I know...I know.." Vergil said, biting his lip. 

As they were cuddling, Nero, V and Credo swam up to them and flipped the pizza over. The twins screamed, falling into the water. When they came up to the surface, the three splashed at them. The twins retaliated, and grabbed the three, slamming them to the waves.

They left the water, and Nero quickly ran to Dante, pulling his waistband, dumping sand in it. "Nero! Ya punk, you got sand in my asshole!" causing Nero to crack up laughing.

Vergil sat under the umbrella, a lemonade in his hand, watching as Dante lay down beside him, as Nero, V and Credo buried him. 

As Vergil went to get the lemonade, Nero went with him, and they talked with the pizza man, getting their plan in motion.

With Dante buried, Vergil smirked, leaning backwards. He finished his lemonade, and Nero went to get another. 

"Now you've got more sand in your asshole, brother." Vergil said, when Nero handed him his lemonade.

"That's fine. I'll just have you get it out for me, eh Nero?" Dante said with a smirk.

"Ewwww no! Noooo!" Nero yelled, blushing madly, "You two are so gross!" 

Both twins smirked at Nero. "Foolishness." Vergil said, sipping his drink. 

Nero sat at the beach blanket beside his father, Vergil put his arm around Nero's shoulder, pulling him close, so that his son could lay his head on his side. Not without a giant, embarrassed blush.

Vergil noticed Credo was taking out a camera, and quickly leaned down, pecking Nero's cheek. 

Nero screamed. 

"That better not go on my Facebook!!" 

"Tagging you now...checking in..Credo is with Nero Sparda, and 3 others at Wildw-" Credo was interrupted by a blushing Nero who jumped at him. He saw the Facebook check in, but was surprised at no picture.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I'll send you both the picture. It's for you two, only." 

"Hey Credo?" Vergil asked. "Yeah?" Credo replied. "Can you get a picture of me and Dante here?" Vergil asked. 

Credo ran up to them. Dante sat up, his lower half buried with a mermaid tail and a sand bra on his chest, Vergil beside him with an arm around his shoulder. Dante smiled, giving the camera the thumbs up. 

For the next picture, Dante pulled Vergil's face to his, foreheads touching, with a huge, loving grin. Vergil had a smile, too. 

Once those pictures were done, Credo went to take selfies with V and Nero. 

"Are you the prince to my Ariel?" Dante asked. "Maybe I should let that prince gut you with a harpoon. I hear mermaid is quite the delicacy around here." Vergil countered, blushing. 

He watched the three roll around in the sand and take selfies together. "Don't post that one!" "It's going on my Instagram!" 

"My asscrack is in that one!" 

"Your butt is cute, Nero." 

"Is not!!" 

Vergil smiled. He may not understand how polyamourous relationships worked, but they all seemed very happy and got along very well. No jealousy, no animosity...ah youth. 

The sun was going down, coloring the sky a magnificent orange and purplish-pink. The waves were getting higher, as Nero, V and Credo chased each other with water guns and slapped each other with wet towels. 

Dante and Vergil sat together on the beach chair, Vergil leaning back in Dante's hold, Dante with his arm around his waist, nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Didja have fun today, bro?" he asked. 

Vergil lay his hand on his cheek, nuzzling him. "Yes..I enjoyed it." 

"Hmm...good. Love you, Verge.." he left a loving kiss on his cheek. 

"And I, you."

They found themselves squirted by Nero, both men jumping out of the seat to chase after him. 

Vergil was fast, and he easily caught Nero, grabbing him, holding him as one would hold a baby.

A grown, 24 year old baby. 

"Daaaaaaad!" Nero shouted, fuming and turning red again. 

Vergil said nothing, just stared into his son's eyes. It never ceased to amaze him about how he could make something so beautiful. They didn't have the best relationship at first, but now, they were immensely devoted to each other. 

"W-what?" Nero asked. 

"Nothing...just admiring my precious son.." Vergil replied. Nero nearly fainted, his body on fire in absolute fluster. He pressed his face to his dad's neck, looking away. 

Vergil chuckled. He looked over at Dante, who was entertaining V and Credo, building sandcastles. Once that was done, he grabbed a stick and started writing.

"Nero. Come on." he said, putting his son down. Nero understood immediately, nodding. 

As they walked towards the pizza stand, Vergil suddenly looked apprehensive. "What's wrong?" Nero asked. "I don't know...I'm filled with sudden dread. What if he-?"

"What makes you think he won't?" Nero asked, "I know I'm..not around you two all the time, but you seem deeply in love." 

"I love him so much...our relationship hasn't always been this good, however. He annoyed me as a child, many times, when I realized all he wanted was to play with me, to be by my side. When we were nineteen, we fought...became separated, I lost him...my everything...I'm old..I know I have so much time to make up for...so much we have to make up for. I can never atone for what I did...and I don't know if Dante will ever truly forgive me.." Vergil said, biting his lip, looking away.

Nero took his hand into his, despite his growing blush. "Dante loves you, dad. More than anything, I know he wanted you back. When we first met, he tried to hide it, tried to keep it quiet, but I could hear his thoughts, the little gestures, the things that reminded him of you. When he saw me, he said he saw you in me. And that it hurt him so much." 

"All I could think about, in the last moments that I was me, was him. How I needed to see him, how I needed to be with him. How I needed to fight him one more time, because he was my everything. Is my everything..."

"Then why don't you go tell him. You said you wanted a sunset. It's a sunset now, dad. Go." 

Vergil nodded with a smile, and began walking to Dante. At the same time, Nero took the pizza box that Vergil ordered earlier. "Thanks." he said, leaving a generous tip. He began walking towards the group.

When Vergil returned to Dante, Dante wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ah, here's my hot and sexy boyfriend." Vergil chuckled, then his heart skipped a beat at what was written in the sand.

'Dante Loves Vergil' 

"Dante!" he yelled, blushing. "It's corny as shit, but I figured you'd like it." Dante grinned. "I do." Vergil said, his heart soaring, yet also beating so fast, he thought it would run out of his chest. "Vergil?" Dante asked, immediately catching his change in demeanor. 

Vergil sighed. He didn't know if he could go through with it. He felt himself growing hot, his knees began buckling. "Come on, Uncle Vergil, you can do it!" V and Credo suddenly yelled. "Huh?" Dante asked. Nero approached, holding a box of pizza, his smile encouraging Vergil. 

"What's going on?" Dante asked. 

"Dante.." Vergil said, taking his hands into his. 

"I...I love you. So much...and I know, our relationship hasn't been perfect...not by any means..." he bit his lip. "I was a fool to leave, living so long without you, I dreamt of you, wished so hard to come back to you, until my dying breath..even through it all, I came back to you. You took me in, and never let me go. You dove into hell with me. You crawled out with me. You...loved me through it all."

He bit his lip, trying not to cry. For all of Dante's bravado, he was crying. 

"I want this to be forever, Dante. I want us to be forever."

"Vergil...are you..?"

Vergil took the pizza box from Nero, handing it to Dante, who was sobbing now. "Oh Vergil.." he said, when his brother bent down on one knee. Dante opened the box to see a large pepperoni and jalapeño pizza, but what got his attention was the silver ring in the middle of the pizza. Vergil reached up to take the ring, its design was that of a snake, the Alpha and the Omega my beginning and my end, my love in between, with red gems in its eyes, taken from their amulets. 

It was custom made, Vergil spending tons of money on it, which is why he was so fearful of Trish, and now Nero, using his credit card. Thankfully he had enough...

"I love you, Dante..." he said, "will you marry me?" 

There were many scents Vergil enjoyed upon his return to the human world. The baking of cakes at the bakery down the street from the agency, the apartment he shared with Nero above the bars and summer nights, the ocean waves and the sand, Dante after a fresh round of lovemaking, but one scent he was never used to was Dante's tears. 

Even as a child, when Dante would cry about a nightmare, or about a scrapped knee, when he had lost him at Temen-Ni-Gru, when he killed him as Nelo Angelo, and when he returned to himself after defeating Urizen. 

And sometimes in the mornings, when the reality of actually being with his brother after decades apart becomes too much to bear. 

And now, with Vergil on bent knee, proposing marriage, and he still has the nerve to cry. 

"Vergil..." Dante said. Cried, sobbed, babbled like a baby, really. "Yes....yes! Of course, yes!" he yelled, tossing the pizza box at Nero. He all but tackled Vergil, kissing him like a wild dog who hasn't seen his owner in two hours. Kissing his cheek, his chin, his temple, his nose.

He kissed his lips. Slowly now, as Vergil put the ring on his finger. 

"I love you....I love you so much, Vergil..." "I love you, Dante." Vergil replied, stroking his hair back, pulling him in for a kiss. "And this is our cue to leave..." Nero, V and Credo said, sneaking away. 

The beach had emptied out. The only witnesses to the proposal were the five of them. Vergil wouldn't have it any other way. They lay on the sand, Dante on top, at the water's edge, waves hitting them, cooling them off. "Verge...ever made love on the beach?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I'd enjoy it. I wouldn't like pulling sand and seaweed out your ass." Vergil replied. Dante began pulling down his swim trunks, bowing his head to kiss his stomach. "I wanna do it. Our first lovemaking as an engaged couple.." 

Vergil chuckled. Of course, even now, he could never say no to Dante. 

"Nero, your dad and uncle are naked on the beach and ...I swear a cop is coming right after them!" V yelled. 

"Oh no! Dad! Uncle Dante!" Nero yelled, chasing after them.


End file.
